What?
by Millie333
Summary: A story about a female who died(Or did she?), and got stuck in Japan's body. "...And, that's all!" "Hai, we don't need any more spoirers..."
1. Chapter 1

Someone's POV...

In an unknown location...

 _It's so dark..._

 _And cold..._

 _What happenned...?_

 _...Ah...Right..._

 _I was hit by a truck..._

 _And now,I am dead..._

 _Right...?_

 _...Huh...?_

 _...I..._

 _Don't feel the cold, anymore..._

 _...And..._

 _Something is shining..._

 _..._

 _...Where..._

 _Where am I...?_

* * *

 _Strange..._

 _I died, didn't I...?_

 _Then, why am I here...?_

 _Why am I, on a futon, in a strange Japanese room...?_

 _It seems like it's still night, as well..._

 _...Four O'clock..._

 _And for some reason, I don't feel sleepy at all..._

 _...I better check, where I ended up at..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...This room is full of anime, manga and even some action figurines..._

 _Yay~_

 _I am going to check them out...^^_

 _-...Prease, be carefur with them..._

 _...Okay...^^_

 _..._

 _...Wait..._

 _...Did someone,just talk to me?_

 _..._

 _...Probably, just my imagination..._

-But reary, they are so cute...^^

 _..._

 _Why did I say "R" instead of "L"...?!_

 _-...Wer, That is because..._

 _And I can actually read Japanesse..._

 _...Crazy...!_

 _...I wonder why, it happenned..._

 _-That is what, I am trying to exprain..._

 _..._

 _...Okay..._

 _Either I am crazy, or someone is talking to me, inside of my head..._

 _-...Check out the mirror,prease..._

 _...Oh, okay..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...I am in Japan's body!_

 _-Don't yer,prease..._

 _...Sorry..._

 _...It's just..._

 _...You know..._

 _...Really strange..._

 _...Like, I am in some kind of fantasy anime, where I share a body with someone after dying, who appears to be one of my favorite anime characters, in another dimension, but I am not actually dead, since I am actually in a coma, and the shinigami is after me, and..._

 _-...Hai, I understand...But, how do you know, my rear name? And, what exactry happenned to you?_

 _...Well, it's a long story..._

 _-...It's stir earry in the morning, Can you ter me about it...?_

 _...Okay..._

 _...Maybe, it would help explain, how I ended up in your body..._


	2. Chapter 2

_...I felt really horrible...Like I had no one, and nothing left...And all I even wanted, was to be loved...To be a part of something...I was in tears...So, I ran...I didn't know where to...I just ran...Somewhere...Anywhere..."Anywhere but here", was what I thought...I didn't even notice, as I ran to the road...Or the yells for me to stop...I didn't care...And then...I noticed a truck, a second before it hit me...I felt immense pain, and then, everything faded to black...It was so dark and cold...Then, I woke up here...In your body..._

 _-...Are you going to be okay, Ru..._

 _Lillianna..._

 _Call me Lillianna..._

 _I like this name..._

 _And, it's a lot better..._

 _Than the one I had before..._

 _-...Hai, Rirrianna-san._

 _..._

 _...So, are we going to talk to England about this...?_

 _-Hai, There wourd be a worrd meeting in three days, I wourd be hosting it...We courd tark to him afterwards..._

 _...Three days, huh...?_

 _..._

 _...It would give me time, to get used to your body..._

 _...And making a poker face..._

 _..._

 _...How do you make a poker face...?_

 _-...I am not sure..._

 _...Sigh..._

 _...They will notice..._

 _...They will notice, that something is wrong..._

 _-...And they will worry..._

 _...Especially China..._

 _-...Chuugoku-san...?_

 _...Why do you sound so surprised...?_

 _-But, after what I did to him, we don't reary..._

 _...He still cares about you, doesn't he...?_

 _...He comes running whatever you are in trouble...?_

 _-...Hai, he does...And he cries, with a worried face expression..._

 _...It's cute..._

 _..._

 _...I wonder, how did I really end up here..._

 _England will know right...?_

 _And if not him..._

 _We could ask Norway and Romania as well, right...?_

 _...I..._

 _...I really thought, that I was going to die..._

 _And now, I am in your body..._

 _And the only one, who can move it..._

 _...I also have a very bad feeling about it..._

 _...I can't stop thinking..._

 _...About what may happen..._

 _...It's going to be okay, right...?_

 _..._

 _...Japan, what do you think about this whole situation...?_

 _-...Rirrianna-san, I think it's best to ignore it for now...Thinking about it, wourd onry make it worse..._

 _..._

 _...Like we always do..._

 _...To not get crazy..._

 _...Because of all the bad things..._

 _...That happen in our lives..._

 _...And, to remain ourselves, no matter what..._

 _...Right...?_

 _-...Hai..._

 _..._

 _...Yes..._

 _...You are right..._

 _..._

 _...Let's eat sushi with solomon, and watch some comedy anime...^^_

 _-...Hai, I know just the right anime to watch._

 _...okay~_

 _..._

 _...Just, without characters in the middle of doing IT, okay?_

 _-...Hai._


	3. Chapter 3

_...Three days have gone by..._

 _During that time..._

 _We watched anime, drew manga, made Japanese food..._

 _Even cleaning and signing documents was interesting..._

 _Probably, since it's Japan's body..._

 _..._

 _...But taking a bath..._

 _Was really weird..._

 _Thank god, that nations don't need to go..._

 _Or I would have died of embarrassment ._

 _...It was so scary..._

 _..._

 _Anyway,_

 _Now we are in the meeting hall, playing pokemon with a sylveon starter, while waiting for the other nations to come..._

 _...I wonder, when they would get here already..._

 _-...Rirrianna-san, who are you tarking to...?_

 _...Well, I am just breaking the fourth wall...^^_

 _-...Oh...You shourd be more cautious with it..._

 _...I will try to..._

* * *

After some time...

 _...Finally, there are some nations here..._

 _..._

 _...What is Russia eating...?!_

 _-...Rirrianna-san...?_

 _...Is that...?_

 _...Is that...?_

 _I need to check it out!_

 _-...Wait, Rirrianna-san...!_

-...Oh, Япония, do you need something?-Russia asked, as he stopped eating.

-... _This is bad...-_ Japan sounded a little scared.

-Russia-san, can I see what you are eating...?-Lillianna asked.

 _-...Rirrianna-san!-_ Japan sounded more scared.

-...Что?-Russia was a little surprised, and then showed "Japan" the food.

... _I knew it!_

 _...It's..._

 _...It's!_

-Mожно один вареник с черникой...?-Lillianna asked, with a pleading face expression.-Я так давно их не ела...

 _...Huh...?_

 _...Why does Russia look confused...?_

 _-...Rirrianna-san..._ -Japan said with a sigh.

 _...What...?_

-Вот, кушай на здоровье.-Russia said, while giving "Japan" the food.

-Спасибо~-Lillianna said, with a smile, and started to eat it.

 _...Tasty~_

 _...Huh...?_

 _...Why does he look confused, again?_

-...Ты моей сестры, как ты оказалась в теле Японии?-Russia suddenly asked.

 _...Oh, that..._

-Не знаю...Я думала что умерла, но потом оказалась здесь...Надеюсь, Англия поможет в этом разобратся...-Lillianna explained.

-Если что, Я его заставлю~-Russia said, with an evil smile.

-...Не надо.-Lillianna said, quietly.

-Ладно...-Russia said, sadly. Then, he seemed happy again.-Хочеш ещё один?

-Да!-Lillianna answered, as she took another one to eat.-Они такие вкустные~

-Вареники сестры всегда очень вкустные~-Russia said with delight.

* * *

After, some more time...

-So, what did you want to talk to me about?-England asked.

-Wer...-Lillianna started saying.

-It has something to do, with you both sharing a body, isn't it?-England suddenly said.

-...How did you...?-Lillianna was surprised.

-I can feel it.-England answered.-Besides, you were acting strange the whole meeting.-He continued.-The only ones, who aren't going to notice it, are idiots like that wanker America.

 _...Oh..._

 _...I really can't make a poker face..._

-...But before that, what was that with you and Russia?-England asked in wonder.

 _...He sure looks surprised..._

-I am harf Ukrainian.-Lillianna answered.-...I hadn't been there in a rong time, thought.-She continued sadly.-So, I armost forgot how to speak the ranguage...Well, at reast I can stirr speak Russian~

 _...What is with those "R"s again...?_

-...Well, that explains it.-England said, with a sigh.

 _...I want to be able to say the "L"s..._

 _:(_

-...Can you do something about those "R"s?-Lillianna wondered.

* * *

Translation:

Япония-Japan

Что?-What?

Mожно один вареник с черникой...?-Can I have one dumpling with blueberries?

Я так давно их не ела...-I hadn't eaten them in so long...

Вот, кушай на здоровье.-Here, eat to your heart's content.

Спасибо~-Thank you~

...Ты моей сестры, как ты оказалась в теле Японии?-You are my sister's, how did you get into Japan's body?

Не знаю...Я думала что умерла, но потом оказалась здесь...Надеюсь, Англия поможет в этом разобратся...-I don't know...I thought that I died, but then appeared here...I hope, England would help sort this out...

Если что, Я его заставлю~-If something, I will make him~

...Не надо.-...Don't.

Ладно...-Fine...

Хочеш ещё один?-Want another one?

Да!-Yes!

Они такие вкустные~-They are so tasty~

Вареники сестры всегда очень вкустные~-My sister's dumplings are always very tasty~


	4. Chapter 4

-So, that is what actually happened.-England said, with a serious face expression.

-You know what actually happened?-Lillianna asked.

-Considering what you told me, and the magic check I did.-England said.-It seems, that when the truck hit you, you still wanted to live.-He explained.-But, since you experienced so many bad things in your life, you did not want to get back to it.

 _...He is right..._

-You desperately wished to live in another place, another time. Just like the different worlds, that literature, art and television entertainment in your world is based on.-England said.-Somehow, subconsciously, you got that wish. Instead of dying, as you believed to have happened, you feel into a deep coma, while your soul traveled to our world, and found solace in Japan's body.

 _...What...?!_

-Are you okay, Rirrianna-san?-Japan asked, concerned.

 _...I am not sure..._

 _..._

-...Wait, How did it happen exactly...?-Lillianna wondered.

-...How should I explain...?-England wondered.-You really liked watching anime, when you were in your world, right? And, Japan was one of your favorite characters, am I right?

-...Yes, he is actually cute...-Lillianna said, quietly.

-...Rirrianna-san...!-Japan said, with an embarrassed voice.

-...Anyway, you were on the verge of death, when that truck hit you, you were going to die. When that happened, you subconsciously wished to be reborn here, since this world is both similar and different from your own.-England explained.-You can't just teleport here, thought, so your body feel into deep coma, while your soul flew away. Japan is your favorite here, and your souls are more than 50% similar, so you managed to coexist in the same body, without any side effects...

 _...Except for taking a bath..._

 _...But really, who could have thought..._

 _...That my love for anime, would actually save my life..._

 _...Crazy..._

-Also, since you are in the same body, you can do things that you normally should not be able to.-England said.-You know what I mean, don't you?

-...Yes, like being able to read japanese, instead of seeing it as hieroglyphs.-Lillianna said.

-Yes, while your soul is in Japan's body, you can do whatever he can.-England said.-But, it's actually goes both ways.

-Both ways...?-Lillianna wondered.

-Yes, you did not have problems while speaking in Russian earlier, did you?-England said.-You did not have any Japanese accent, either.

 _...That's right!_

-I didn't really think about it at the time, but it really is quite unusual.-Lillianna said.

-Japan, you actually understood Russian, and found the dumplings tasty, did you not?-England asked.

-...Hai, they were rearry sweet, but I riked them.-Japan answered.-...And I actuary, wanted them to be sweeter...

 _...So, that is why, he did not say anything about me talking in Russian, or eating those dumplings..._

-Your souls affect each other, since they are partially fused now.-England said.-With the effect of Japan's soul, being the fastest.-He explained.-But, don't worry, it still leaves you both some privacy, since no matter how much time would go, you would not be able to see each other's memories.

 _...That is good..._

 _...I would have gone crazy, if I saw a 900+ years(or more) worth of memory, with most of it being about death and destruction..._

-...Hai, that is fortunate...-Japan said, quietly.

 _...Japan, are you okay...?_

-...Hai...-Japan said, also quietly.-...I am.

 _...Japan..._

 _..._

-Igrisu-san, is there anything erse we need to know?-Japan asked, in a serious voice.

-...Actually, there is.-England said, with a serious face expression.-I did not want to talk about it just yet, thought, since I am still not sure if it would happen.

 _...Huh...?_

-...Is there something wrong...?-Lillianna asked, a little scared.

-...When the truck hit you, by the order of nature, you should have died, but you didn't.-England said.-You are residing in another body, while your own is unmoving.-He sighed, sadly.-Your' world's death may be after your soul.

 _...What...?!_

-...It's, going to chase me here?-Lillianna asked.

-Yes, there's a chance, that it will chase you to this world, in hopes to reap your soul, and kill you off.-England said.

 _...What the...?!_

-But, Rirrianna-san is in my body.-Japan said.-It won't be abre to kirr her.

 _...Yes..._

 _...Nations are mostly immortal , aren't they...?_

-...She won't die, but...-England said, sadly.-You both, will fall into a deep coma, one that you both may never recover from.

 _...What..._

 _...What did he just say...?_

-...England...Can you repeat the last sentence...?-Lillianna said, confused.

-...If death tries to kill you, you both will fall into a coma...-England said, quietly.-From which, you may have no chance to wake up.

 _...W..._

 _...What...?!_

 _...Wait..._

 _..."You both"...?_

-...Japan is going to sleep forever, because of me...?!-Lillianna yelled.

-...Rirrianna-san...-Japan said, sadly.

-...You both are in the same body...-England said.-...So, yes...

 _...I..._

 _...I..._

 _...I did not want to die..._

 _...But, this...!_

 _..._

-Rirrianna-san...?-Japan asked, concerned.

 _...J-Japan!_

 _I am so sorry!_

 _Because of me...!_

 _Because of me, you are going to fall into a deep coma and never wake up!_

 _...All because..._

 _I didn't die when I should have!_

 _Why didn't I just die then and there?!_

 _Why did I have to put someone else in danger?!_

 _Why, did it go like this...?!_

 _...I..._

 _...I..._

 _...I am sorry..._

 _...I am so..._

 _So sorry!_

-Rirrianna-san!-Japan yelled, in concern.-It's not your faurt! Stop worrying about it! We wourd think of something!

 _...But..._

 _...But..._

-...Stop crying.-England said.-It's going to be okay.

-...R-really...?-Lillianna asked, still crying.-...Are you sure...?

-Yes, I am going to ask Norway and Romania for help.-England said.-With the three of us working together, we are sure to find a solution to this.

-...Really...?-Lillianna asked, while she tried to stop crying.-You promise...?

-Yes, I promise.-England said.-I am going to ask them for help, right now.

 _...Really...?_

 _It's really..._

 _Going to be okay...?_

-Goodbye, igrisu-san.-Japan said.

-Goodbye Japan. Goodbye Lillianna.-England said, waving them goodbye. Then, he teleported somewhere.

-...Rirrianna-san, are you okay...?-Japan asked, concerned.

-...Japan, is it really going to be okay?-Lillianna asked, as she finally stopped crying.

-...Hai.-Japan said.-And stop ferring guirty about it, it's not your faurt.

-...I will...try to...-Lillianna said, quietly.

 _...It's going to take me some time, thought..._

-...I know, want to watch some anime, whire cospraying and eating sushi?-Japan suddenly asked.

 _...Wha...?_

-...That would be nice.-Lillianna said, wishfully.

-...Hai.-Japan said. Then they went to open the door, to leave the room.

 _...Japan is right..._

 _...Right now, I really need something to distract me..._

 _..._

 _...What the...?!_

 _...Wait..._

-...Chogoku-san?-Japan said, surprised.

-...China...?-Lillianna was also surprised.

 _...He is..._

 _...Crying very badly..._

 _...And looks really sad..._

-...Why...-China, barely managed to say.-...Why...Didn't you...Tell me...?

 _...He..._

 _...Was he here the whole time...?!_


	5. Chapter 5

China's POV:

 _Another meeting..._

 _With those immature nations..._

 _...Why are they always acting so childish...?_

 _...Sigh..._

 _..._

 _...Well, at least I can invite Riben to the Chinese new year..._

 _...I wonder, if he will come this time..._

 _...He seems to be avoiding me..._

 _...When did it start...?_

 _...Oh, right..._

 _...Since that time..._

 _..._

 _It was so long ago..._

 _Does he still blame himself...?_

 _Even though, everyone, including myself..._

 _Have already forgiven him..._

 _..._

 _...Stupid di-di..._

* * *

 _...Aaaarg!_

 _Riben keeps avoiding me!_

 _Why does he keep avoiding me?!_

 _He even had a nice conversation with Rossiya!_

 _In Russian!_

 _And they even ate together!_

 _..._

 _...Wah!_

 _Riben!_

 _Di-di!_

 _Do you love that Rossiya more than your ge-ge...?!_

* * *

 _...Riben is acting strange..._

 _He does not hide his feeling, like he usually does..._

 _...It's not a bad thing, though..._

 _...Just very unusual for him..._

 _..._

 _And he is acting wary around Deguo..._

 _..._

 _Did something happen...?_

 _Is he feeling okay...?_

 _Is he in pain...?_

 _Is he hurt anywhere...?_

 _..._

 _Riben, stop ignoring me, and just tell me what's wrong!_

* * *

 _...Riben is going somewhere with Opium..._

 _...Di-di is sharing with him, but not me..._

 _...Me, his ge-ge...!_

 _...Why...?!_

 _..._

 _...I am going to follow them...!_

 _Riben, you are not going to hide anything from me!_

 _And, I don't care if I have to stalk you the whole time!_

 _Wherever you want me or not, I will find out what is wrong with you!_

* * *

 _..What...?!_

 _...There's two people in Japan's body...?_

 _...The other person is half Ukranian?_

 _...That explains that episode with Rossiya..._

 _..._

 _...Ugh..._

 _...I hope he doesn't use it, as a reason to me "Becoming one with him"..._

 _..._

 _...Oh..._

 _The other person is not Japanese..._

 _..._

 _...!_

 _Opium, what are you doing?!_

 _If you do anything strange to Riben with your magic, I will...!_

 _...Oh..._

 _...Now I can hear both Riben and the new person..._

 _...Opium, consider yourself lucky...!_

 _...Story time..._

* * *

 _...Poor girl..._

 _...Still so young, and already went thought so much..._

 _...And then just getting hit by a truck..._

 _..._

 _...Opium, what are you hiding...?_

 _...Oh..._

 _...So, that's what happened..._

 _..._

 _...The anime in her world is based on ours...?_

 _How is that even...?!_

 _..._

 _Yes, Riben is very cute..._

 _Just like a panda^^_

 _...Di-di, you are cute, don't try to deny it..._

 _..._

 _...So, their souls are at least half similar...?_

 _Riben, see...?_

 _You are not bad._

 _You even helped save another world's person's life...!_

 _...Interesting..._

 _This way, you can both learn things from one another..._

 _..._

 _...Some privacy..._

 _That's good..._

 _..._

 _Di-di...?_

 _Are you feeling okay...?_

 _..._

 _...Why can't you forgive yourself already...?!_

 _..._

 _Opium is hiding something again...?_

 _..._

 _...What...?!_

 _Another world's death...?_

 _After Lillianna's soul...?_

 _...Yes, Riben is a nation, he can't die..._

 _..._

 _...W-what...?_

 _...Opium, what did you just say...?_

 _...It's just a joke, isn't it...?!_

 _...A joke, right...?_

 _...A stupid joke Opium came up with to scare them..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...Wha...?!_

 _...It's..._

 _...It's not a joke...!_

 _..._

 _...Not a joke..._

 _..._

 _...Not a..._

 _..._

 _...Lillianna...is crying..._

 _...I think...so...?_

 _...Hard to...tell...since..._

 _...I am...crying...too..._

 _..._

 _...I don't...want...di-di..._

 _...To sleep...forever...!_

 _..._

 _...Why...?_

 _...Why...is this...?_

 _...Riben, why...can't you...worry about...yourself...more...?!_

 _...Poor Lillianna..._

 _..._

 _...Opium is going to ask Nuowei and Luomania for help...?_

 _...They will, be able to save...?_

 _...Will they be able to do it in time...?_

 _..._

 _...What if..._

 _...What if, 'Death' attacks before that...?_

 _..._

 _...They...will..._

 _...Lillianna...and Riben..._

 _...T-they will..._

 _..._

 _...The poor girl..._

 _...And my own di-di..._

 _..._

 _...I..._

 _...I..._

 _..._

 _...?_

-...Chugoku-san?-Japan asked, surprised.

-...China...?-Lillianna was also surprised.

 _...Why do they...sound so surprised...?_

 _...Do they think that, I have no reason to worry...?!_

 _...Why..._

-...Why...-China, barely managed to say.-...Why...Didn't you...Tell me...?

 _...Why...?_

 _...I am your ge-ge..._

 _And, I worry about you!_

-...Chugoku-san...-Japan said, slowly.-...You shourdn't worry about it, it has nothing to do with you.

 _...W-what...?!_

 _I shouldn't worry...?_

 _It has nothing to do with me...?_

-Riben! I am your ge-ge and you are my di-di!-China yelled.-You are in danger! And you say that I shouldn't worry?!

-...No, we are not...Not anymore...-Japan said, quietly.-Not, since...

 _...He is..._

-Stop it! Stop blaming yourself, already!-China yelled, again.-The war is over! Everyone has forgiven you long ago!-He continued.-...You are my di-di...And I love you...So, please...

-...I can't...-Japan said, in a sad voice.-...Even if everyone forgave me, I can't forgive myserf...

-...Japan...-Lillianna said, sadly.

 _...Di-di..._

 _...How long..._

 _...Are you going to hate yourself...?_

-...Chugoku-san.-Japan said, quietly.-It's my problem, not yours.-He continued, sadly.-...You shourdn't put yourself in danger, for someone rike me...-He smiled warily.-...I don't deserve it...

 _...W-w-what...?!_

 _...Why are you even saying something like that?!_

 _...Riben..._

 _..._

-...Ret's go, Rirrianna-san.-Japan said, quietly.

-...But...!-Lillianna was surprised.-...He is...

-...It's better this way...-Japan said, quietly.-...Ret's go...

 _...Better...?!_

 _...How is it better...?!_

-...Riben!-China yelled, as they started to go away.

-...Sorry...-Lillianna said quietly, as they disappeared around the corner.

 _...They left..._

 _..._

 _...Riben..._

 _...Why..._

 _Are you like this...?_

 _Don't you understand that you are in danger?!_

 _...Just blaming yourself, for something that happened long ago..._

 _...And even saying that you don't deserve my help..._

 _...You..._

 _...You could fall into a coma..._

 _...And sleep forever..._

 _...Don't you care about that?!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _...Damn it all!_

 _I have to do something!_

 _..._

 _...But, what can I do by myself...?_

 _..._

 _...She said, that she is half Ukranian..._

 _...And considering, what happened at the meeting..._

 _...I wonder if..._

 _..._

 _...Ugh..._

 _I can't believe I am even thinking about it...!_

 _...I need..._

 _...To ask..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...Rossiya..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...For help..._


	6. Chapter 6

Lillianna's POV:

 _...Japan, are you sure, that it okay to leave things as they are...?_

-...Hai, there is no need to put anyone erse in danger.-Japan answered.-Especiarry, for someone as bad as me.

 _...Japan, you are not really bad..._

 _And besides, I was the one who..._

-...Did you kill anyone before...?-Japan suddenly asked.

 _Of course not!_

 _...Oh..._

-...I did...-Japan said, quietly.-I kirred countress peopre...Ended countress lives...

 _...But, It's not like you have a choice...!_

 _...You have to do what your boss tells you, right...?_

 _And, it's for your people to..._

-...I enjoyed it...-Japan said, quietly.

 _...W-what...?_

-...At the time, I enjoyed kirring them...-Japan said, sadly.-...I didn't just do it, because I had no choice, I enjoyed it...!

 _...But, that is..._

-...Even if I represent my peopre, I am stir myserf...-Japan said, seriously.-...I shourd have not had farren to hate, and, kirred them without any remorse...

 _...Japan, you..._

-...That is why, even if everyone erse has forgiven me...-Japan said, quietly.-...I can not forgive myserf...

 _..._

 _...So, that is why..._

 _..._

 _But, still..._

 _The situation we are in right now is..._

-...It's not your faurt...-Japan said.-...You had no control over what happened to you, and our current prediction...-He continued, sadly.-..Unrike me, you are innocent...You just wanted to be roved...Things just turned out rike this...

 _..._

 _...Let's just cosplay, eat sushi and watch anime, like we decided..._

-...Hai...-Japan said,a little happier.-...Rets.

* * *

 _...This is great..._

-...Rirrianna-san, you are eating way too much sushi...-Japan said.-...Soon, I won't have any sarmon reft...

 _...But, I only ate 32 of them..._

-That is stirr a rot...-Japan said.

 _...But, I love sushi~_

 _With solomon~_

 _They are so tasty~_

-...Rirrianna-san, since you got here, you armost ate arr the sarmon I had.-Japan said.-...Which was ten kiros!

 _...Ten kilos...?_

 _Really...?_

-...Hai, Ten kiros.-Japan said, with a sigh.-And now, onry three have remained...!

 _That just shows how tasty your sushi are..._

 _...Wait..._

 _It's "Salmon", not "Solomon"...?_

-...Hai, it is.-Japan said, with a sigh.

 _..._

 _...I was calling it wrong the whole time!_

-...Ret's just buy some more tomorrow.-Japan said, with another sigh.

 _...Ok..._

 _..._ _So,_

 _...Back to watching anime...?_

 _..._

 _...Japan...?_

-...Draw the katana.-Japan quietly said.

 _...W-what...?_

-...Intruders...-Japan said quietly.

 _...Oh..._

 _...But how do I...?_

-...You are in my body.-Japan said, quietly.

 _...It would come automatically..._

-...Hai.-Japan said, quietly.

 _...Ok..._

 _..._

 _...Wow! it feels like I am actually a master at using it!_

-...Rirrianna-san...-Japan said, quietly.-...Focus...

 _...Okay..._

 _...I got it..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...There really are intruders here!_

 _...Two of them!_

 _...But, they feel familiar somehow...?_

 _..._

 _...They are going to get inside of the room..._

 _...The door..._

 _Now!_

-Ayaaaah!-A yell was suddenly heard.

-Now, now, you should be careful with that~-Another voice said.

 _..._

 _...What the...?_

 _...China...?_

 _And Russia...?_

 _..._

 _...Blood..._

-Russia, I am sorry!-Lillianna said.-WewatchedanimewithjapanthenhadanargumentaboutsushiandthenhetoldmethereareintrudersandtodrawthekatanaandhtenyouopenedthedoorandIbecamescaredand...!

-It's fine~It's fine~-Russia said, while looking at his hand, dripping in blood.-This is nothing~

 _...Doesn't look like nothing..._

 _...And if he didn't move his hand to the front, I could have sliced his face!_

 _...OMG...!_

-...Chugoku-san, Roshia-san...-Japan suddenly said.-Why did you intrude into my home...?

-...Ah, that...-China said.-Well...

-Let's just go~-Russia said, happily.

 _...Go where...?_

 _...Wait...!_

 _Don't!_

 _..._

 _...It's..._

 _...I-it's..._

-Roshia-san!-Japan yelled, embarrassed.-This is embarrassing! Put us down!

-No~-Russia said, as he gripped them with his uninjured hand.

-...Chugoku-san!-Japan yelled, embarrassed.-...Do something!

-...No...-China said, seriously.-Not until you accept our help.

-...W-what...?-Japan was also surprised now.

-You heard me right.-China said, still seriously.-Wherever you want it or not, you will accept our help!

-We are also going to have a walk thought my sister's place, and have a picnic~-Russia said, happily.-My sisters are already waiting for us~-He continued.-How does that sound, Lilli...?

 _..._

-...Rirrianna-san...?-Japan said, concerned.

 _..._

-...Lillianna?-China wondered.

 _...A-ah..._

-...P-p-put me down...-Lillianna suddenly said.-...I-I am afraid of heights!-She yelled.-I am afraid to fall down and break something!

 _...It's so high...!_


	7. Chapter 7

_...Long wavy hair..._

 _Check!_

 _...Nice light pink colored dress..._

 _Check!_

 _...Light pink eye shades..._

 _Check!_

-...We are ready to go.-Japan said.

 _...Japan..._

 _Are you sure, you are okay with dressing like this?_

-Hai, it's rike a cospray^^-Japan said.

 _...Ok then..._

 _..._

 _...Japan..._

 _..._

-...What is it, Rirrianna-san?-Japan asked, a little concerned.

 _...I don't understand it..._

 _..._

-...Rirrianna-san...?-Japan asked, still a little concerned.

 _...China..._

 _...Why isn't he mad at me...?_

 _...He should be mad at me, for coming out of nowhere and putting you in danger!_

 _He should have tried to use exorcism on me, if it didn't work, ask England to erase me!_

 _..._

 _He should hate me!_

 _But he doesn't!_

 _He doesn't seem mad at me in the least!_

 _And seems to be trying to cheer me up instead!_

 _..._

 _Why is he so nice to me?_

 _I don't understand it at all...!_

-...Werr...-Japan started saying.

 _And you, as well...!_

 _No, not just you..._

 _Everyone who knows about me..._

 _Why aren't you angry at me...?!_

 _I suddenly came into your lives, and causing you problems!_

-...Rirrianna-san, you are not in that worrd anymore, no one is going to hate you.-Japan explained quietly.-Especiarry, not for something you had no contror over, I arready tord you this before.

 _..._

 _...They won't...?_

-...They won't.-Japan said, seriously.

 _...T-thank you..._

-...Now, about Chugoku-san...-Japan said.-...He roves chirdren...And he was eavesdropping on use, when you tord Igrishu-san your rife story.-He continued, quietly.-...There is no way he wourd hate you...He may hate fate or the so carred "Death", but he won't hate you.-He continued, seriously.-...He doesn't even hate me, even after everything I did...

 _..._

-...You don't hate Doitsu-san, are you?-Japan suddenly asked.

 _...Of course I don't hate him..._

 _First, it was long ago, so most of the people who lived then, are already dead..._

 _Besides, even if our two world's are similar, there isn't any nation personifications in the world I am from..._

 _And even if there were, I know that you all, don't have a choice but to do what your bosses tell you..._

 _Besides, even back then, not all Germans were Nazis, some actually risked their lives, while trying to save others..._

 _...Truthfully..._

 _...I feel a little awkward around Germany, but I don't hate him..._

-...You don't hate us, for our past sins...That's not something everyone can do...-Japan said, quietly.-...There is no way, any of us wourd hate you...!-He said, seriously.-And you shourdn't hate yourserf, either!

 _..._

 _...Japan..._

 _..._

 _...You are so nice and cute...^^_

-...R-Rirrianna-san...-Japan said, embarrassed.

* * *

-We are ready!-Lillianna said, happily.

-You look really cute~-China said.-I should have made Riben dress as a girl~-He continued.-Then I could hug him a lot and...

-...Chugoku-san...-Japan said, embarassed.

 _...Fluffy NiChu~_

-...Rirrianna-san...-Japan said, still embarassed.-...Not you too...

 _...But I_ _like fluffy Nichu~_

-...Oh, right.-Japan said, quietly.-You are a fangirr...

 _...Not really a "Fangirl", but a fan...^^_

 _*I don't stalk you, or have your merchandise...Or write yaoi fanfics with the most random pairings ever..._

-...Yaoi fanfics...?-Japan asked, cautiously-...With us nations paired together...?

 _...Well, it's a thing in the world I am from..._

 _...And it can get pretty crazy..._

 _Like, Romano+Spain's butt..._

 _Germany+"Her stick"..._

 _Or Norway+Fridge..._

-...Oh...-Japan was surprised.

 _..._

 _...Anyway..._

 _I also like GerIta (With HRE theory)..._

 _SuFin..._

 _UsUk..._

 _And SpaMano..._

 _Especially with a lot of feels~_

 _And flufiness~_

-...So many ships~-Japan said, dreamily.

 _Yes!_

 _And they are so cute^^_

-Let's go, da?-Russia suddenly said.-...Before Belarus runs here, and asks me to marry her...

 _...Oh, right..._

 _Belarus..._

 _She is a yandere for Russia..._

-...A yandere...?!-Japan asked in fright.-...That's horribre!

 _...Isn't it...?_

 _...Poor Russia..._

 _..._

-...Roshia-san, you have my sympathy...-Japan suddenly said.-I never knew, that you hide your rear serf behind a facade of a cord person, to save us from danger...-He continued, sadly.-It must have been hard...

-...Ч-Что?-Russia wondered, confused.


	8. Chapter 8

-...Why are they so big...?!-Lillianna blurted.

 _...Really..._

 _...That's like 2 big watermelons...!_

-...W-well, I am not sure...?-Ukrain answered, embarassed.-...They just, grew...?

 _...Is that like, "Plot" or "Love" in anime or manga...?_

-...Probabry...-Japan said quietly.-...Wourd make for a great scene, thought...

 _..._

 _...No tentacles...!_

-...How...?-Japan asked quietly.

 _...I know that you are a pervent..._

-...Oh...-Japan said, embarassed.

 _..._

-I made some more dumplings.-Ukrain said.

-Blueberry dumplings?!-Lillianna said.

-Those were tasty...-Japan added.

-Yes!-Ukrain said.-And, there's a lot of them.

-Let's go to a park, to eat them at, da?-Russia said.

-Sounds good to me.-China said.

 _...Sounds really nice~_

-...And then, I will make big brother marry me~-Belarus suddenly said, with a scary face expression.

 _...That's..._

 _...Not so good..._

-...L-let's just go!-Russia said in horror, as he ran in a random direction.

-Eluosi, wait for us!-China yelled, while running after him.

-Big brother, why are you running away?-Belarus wondered, as she ran after them.

 _...And, they ran away..._

 _..._

-...Are we going to run after them...?-Lillianna asked.

-There is no need to.-Ukrain said.-I know where they are going.

-...That's good, we can sightsee along the way~-Lillianna said.

-That would be enrightening.-Japan said.

* * *

 _...The fountain square!_

 _It's the fountain square~_

 _There are so many fountains here~_

 _I didn't see them in ages~_

 _But they are still so nice and pretty~_

-Do you like it?-Ukrain asked.

-Yes~-Lillianna said.

-You rook very happy.-Japan said.

-Of course, it's nice and pretty here~-Lillianna said.-Fountains~

 _...So many fountains~_

 _..._

 _...Wait, didn't it get destroyed...?_

 _..._

 _...Maybe, not in this world..._

 _..._

 _...Fine by me~_

 _Fountains~_

 _Fountains~_

 _So many fountains~_

* * *

 _...Should I be surprised, disturbed or like "Meh, I knew this would happen"...?_

-...I am not sure, either...-Japan said, quietly.

-It's okay, they will stop it soon.-Ukrain said.

 _...Will they...?_

-Marry me~ Marry me~ Marry me~ Marry me~-Belarus was chanting, with a crazed face.-Marry me~ Marry me~ Marry me~ Marry me~

-NOOO! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!-Russia yelled, from his hiding spot.-LEAVE ME ALONE!

-Ayaah! Get away from me!-China yelled, as he fought Russia's grip on him.-You are hurting my back!

 _..._

 _...I think, it would take a while..._

 _..._

-...Want a dumpling?-Ukrain asked, as she took it out.

 _...DUMPLING!_

-Yes!-Lillianna said, as she took the dumpling.

-Thank you, Ukuraina-san.-Japan said.


	9. Chapter 9

_...Well..._

 _...This is new..._

 _...China seems to be sulking..._

 _...And crying..._

 _...And mumbling..._

 _..._

 _...I am not sure what to do..._

-...He is sad, that I didn't herp him...-Japan said, with a sigh.

-...Of course I am...!-China said, sadly.-Do you know how scary it was...? And my back still hurts...

 _...Oh..._

-Wah! Riben!-China cried.-Why are you always so mean to your ge-ge...?

 _...And, now he is crying even more..._

...

 _...Does this happen a lot...?_

-...Hai, since that time.-Japan said, sadly.

 _...Sigh..._

 _...It's sad seeing him cry so much..._

-...Hai...-Japan said.-...I arways seem to hurt him...

 _...Japan..._

-Now~ Now~-Russia suddenly said.-We came here for a fun family picnic~ So, stop crying and start smiling~

 _...Russia...?_

-...You!-China said, hurt.-Why did you have to hide behind me...?! It was so scary! And you hurt my back!

-...Sorry comrade...-Russia apologized.-I didn't think about it at the time...-He continued, sadly.-...How do you want me to make it up to you...?

-Don't be, brother.-Belarus suddenly said.-I should be the one to apologize.

-...Huh...?-China was surprised.

 _...What the...?_

-...This seem suspicious...-Japan said, quietly.

 _..._

 _...Ukraine is smiling..._

-...Ukraine...I am just curious, but...-Lillianna suddenly said.-...Did you put something, in those dumplings...?

-...Maybe a little love~-Ukraine answered.-Just so everyone will get along~

 _...Okaay..._

* * *

-So, our fandom is pretty crazy, da?-Russia said.

-Yes, like I already told Japan...-Lillianna said.-There are even pairings of Romano+Spain's butt, Germany+"Her stick" and Iceland+fridge...-She continued.-Not to mention all the yaoi, yuri, incest, twincest, selfcest...-She added and then paused.-...Anyway, it's pretty crazy.

-Ayaah!-China yelled.-What is wrong with you people!

-...Well, it's pretty crazy, but some of it, is actually quite fun.-Lillianna said.-Like the "Itager project" comic in deviantart, everyone there is crazy...Like really-really crazy...But, it's quite fun to read^^

-...What about me...?-China asked, with a sigh.

-You are high.-Lillianna answered.

-Stupid Opium must have drugged me!-China yelled.

-That also remind me about you in Dreamtalia game...-Lillianna said.-...At one point, you were so high, that you were walking(Or skidding? Hard to tell) on your ponytail with a big smile on your face...

-...People are crazy...-China said, with a sigh.

-Now~ Now~ Kiyai.-Russia said, happily.-It sounds like fun, doesn't it...?

-...No, it's not.-China said.-It sound like I am constantly on drugs...Stupid Opium!

 _...It's funny, though..._

-...Is there any people who pair me with big brother...?-Belarus suddenly asked.

-...I didn't really search for any...-Lillianna said.-But I think, there should be...-She continued.-...Considering, that people can pair anyone and anything together...

-Is that so...?-Belarus said, happily.-Then, I will...

-No! There aren't!-Russia yelled in fright.-...I already checked!

 _...Really, Russia...?_

-...Lillianna, are you also writing fanfics...?-Ukraine suddenly asked.

-...Actually, I do.-Lillianna said.-But it takes time, since I am more into imagination than writing...

 _...There are so many notes, for stories that I need to write..._

 _...But then, another idea gets into my head, and I have to write it down as well..._

 _...And then, I have to choose between one of them..._

 _...And write some more notes for the one chosen..._

 _...So, I wouldn't forget them..._

 _...Sigh..._

-Oh, can I see it...?-Russia asked.

-...Oh...Yes!-Lillianna said.-...Wait a few seconds...

 _...Okay..._

 _Now, I need to take Japan's notebook from the "Bag"..._

-...Rirrinna-san, it's not a bag...-Japan said, quietly.

 _...Yes, it is..._

 _It's just like the nonexistent or miniature "Bag" in video games, that you can put different things in..._

 _So, I call it "Bag"..._

-...Oh...-Japan said, sighing.

 _...Now..._

 _...Where is that notebook...?_

-...A rittre to the reft...-Japan said, quietly.

 _...Thanks..._

 _...Ok..._

 _I got something..._

 _...0_o..._

 _I need a notebook, not a plane!_

-...More to the reft...-Japan said, sighing.

 _...Hm..._

 _...Found it...!_

 _Looks nice..._

-It's the ratest moder.-Japan said, proudly.

 _...Ok..._

 _...The internet is super fast..._

 _...Ok, done..._

-...Here, those are my fanfics.-Lillianna said, giving the notebook to Russia.

-You have a few already~-Russia said.

-Let me see.-China said.-...What the...?!

 _...Huh...?_

-What's wrong...?-Lillianna wondered, and looked at what China was pointing at.-Oh, that...I wanted some feels at the time.-She explained.-I searched for a fanfic, with that kind of plot, but didn't find one...So, I wrote one instead...

-...I get it...-China said, quietly.-But, what kind of plot is that...?!

 _...I just wanted some feels, brotherly love and tragedy..._

-I am going to read it~-Russia suddenly said.

-...Then, I will read it too...-China said.-Since, I am in it.

 _...Wha...?_

-China! I don't think it's a good idea!-Lillianna yelled.

-Chugoku-san, I have to agree!-Japan yelled as well.

-It's going to be just fine.-China said.-I don't like the plot, but I know that it's just a story.

 _...And, now he is reading it..._

 _..Sigh..._

 _...It's not going to end well..._

-...It wourd be horribre...-Japan added quietly.-And my personar space, is going to be mercyressry invaded...


	10. Chapter 10

_...China is unusually quiet..._

 _...It feels weird..._

-...It's a rittre scary too...-Japan said, quietly.

 _...Huh...?_

 _...He is coming here..._

 _..._

 _...Wait? What?!_

-Wah! Riben! You are alive! You are alive!-China started crying, as he gripped onto "Japan".

-...C-chugoku-san!-Japan yelled, embarrassed.-...R-ret go...M-my personar space...

 _...This feels weird..._

-Now~ Now~ Little Kitai~-Russia said.-Don't cry, It was just a little story~

-No!-China yelled.-It's not...Just "a little story"...! I just read about my siblings getting murdered, by my own hands!

-...Little Kitai...-Russia said, surprised.

-You! Call my siblings and check if they are okay!-China yelled at Russia, while giving him his phone.

-...Da...-Russia said a little surprised. Then, he took the phone and started calling.

-Wah! Riben! Di-di!-China continued crying.-If something like that ever happens, you kill me instantly, you got it?!

-...C-chugoku-san...?-Japan was surprised.-...Why do you...?

-P-promise me!-China yelled.-If something like that happens, you just kill me, before I harm you or any of our siblings!

-H-hai...-Japan said.

 _...It really feels weird..._

-...It feels awkward, as well...-Lillianna said, quietly.

-You!-China suddenly said.-Why did you write something like that...?!-He asked, crying some more.-I would never...Never, even think about murdering my family!-He continued.-...I would rather kill myself before that happens...!

-...Chugoku-san...-Japan said, shocked.

 _...China...0_o_

 _...You..._

 _..._

-...Sorry, but, I really needed some feels at the time.-Lillianna apologized.-And, back then, I didn't know your world was real...

-...Just...-China said.-J-just don't write...Something like this ever again...

 _...China..._

 _...It really hurt him..._

 _...A lot..._

-...Okay...-Lillianna said.-I won't.

-...Little kitay, I just checked on your siblings.-Russia said, while handing the phone back to China.-They seem to be doing just fine~ Alive and well~

-...Thank god...-China said, releasing a breath.-...Thank god...

 _...China..._

 _..._

-...C-chugoku-san...?-Japan suddenly said.-C-can you...Ret go of me now...?-He continued.-...M-my personar...Space...

-Oh, Riben!-China said, surprised, as he let go.-I am sorry, I forgot how you are with hugs...!-He apologized.-Are you feeling okay...?

-...I...I...-Japan said.-...I...Feer strange...

 _...Aw~_

 _...So fluffy~_

-I liked the story~-Russia said.-Is there any stories like that, with Kitai and Yaponia?

 _...What...?_

-Are you serious...?!-China asked shocked.

-...Well, I didn't read any tragedy fanfics in a while...-Lillianna said.-But I remember one with you, China and Japan.

-Oh, what is it about...?-Russia asked.

-Well, It's about China and Japan being in love and living together...-Lillianna said.-Then, you hear about it...And well...-She continued, unsure.-...It does not end well, for either one of you...

-Sounds interesting, let me read it.-Russia said.

 _...Does Russia likes having "The Feels"...?_

-...Ok, wait a sec.-Lillianna said, as she searched for the story.-...I think it was "Hello kitty murder", or something like that...?

-..."Hello kitty murder"...?-Japan wondered, quietly.-...Wait, is that?!

 _...Yes, it is..._

-..."Hello kitty murder"...?-China asked surprised.-What is with that name...?

-Chugoku-san, you don't want to know!-Japan suddenly yelled.-You definitely don't want to know...!

-...I will be just fine, I am an old nation, not a little child.-China said.-I was just...Surprised, before...

-...Is that so...?-Japan said.

 _...Is he serious...?_

-...He seems to be...-Japan said, quietly.

 _..._

 _...Is China a masohist...?_

 _..._

-...I...-Japan said quietly.-...I am not sure...

* * *

-It was beautiful~-Russia said.-So much feelings and emotions~

-Really...?-Lillianna said.

-Da~-Russia said.-Thought, I would never do something like that to Kitai...-He said, sadly.-...It's just way too cruel...

 _...I can see that..._

 _...China is crying again..._

-...Hai, he is...-Japan said, with a sigh.-Atreast, he is not invading my personar space again...

 _...Japan, you know that he is just worries about you..._

 _...Like the doting older brother he is...^^_

-...Too doting...-Japan said quietly while sighing.

 _...Well, it's China..._

-...Hai...-Japan said.-...I know...-He continued.-I know.

* * *

 _...China finally stopped crying..._

 _...And seems to be enjoying himself..._

 _...Thought, he seems to be avoiding looking at Japan's notebook..._

 _...It must have hit him hard..._

 _..._

-...Oh, no...-Japan suddenly said.

 _...Japan...?_

 _What's wrong...?_

-...It's here.-Japan said.-But I don't know where...

 _...It's here...?!_

 _...Why now...?_

 _...Where is it...?_

-...It's...What!-Japan said, shocked.

 _...Huh...?_

 _What's wrong...?_

 _Where is it...?!_

 _..._

 _...No way...!_

-...We are surrounded...-Japan said, sadly.

 _...This pitch black smoke...?!_

 _...It's becoming bigger and bigger!_

 _It's..._

 _It's...!_

-No! Get away!-Lillianna yelled.-Leave me alone!

 _...Uh..._

 _No...!_

 _No...!_

 _...No..._

 _...Can't...move..._

 _...Or see..._

 _...Anything..._

 _...It's..._

 _...Pitch black..._


	11. Chapter 11

_...It's so dark..._

 _..._

 _...And warm...?_

 _...And soft...?!_

 _..._

 _...Oh...!_

-...C-chugoku-san?-Japan said surprised.

-China?!-Lillianna was also surprised.

-...I am glad, that I could make it in time...-China said with a deep sigh.

 _...Did he..._

 _...Push us away at the last second...?_

 _..._

 _...And now he is right on top of us...!_

 _..._

 _...It feels a little..._

 _...Off...?_

-...C-chugoku-san...-Japan said.-Thank you for the help...But...Ah...-He continued, unsure.-...Can you, uh...Go of...?

-...Sorry Riben, but no.-China said, seriously.-It can't see you like that...-He continued, still serious.-So, until it's gone, I am going to shield you from danger...

 _...Huh...?_

 _It can't see us like that...?_

 _..._

 _...Does it mean, that it can only see our aura or something like that...?_

 _..._

 _...That explains, this awkward position..._

 _...China is hiding our aura, with his own..._

 _..._

 _...But, it still feels awkward..._

-...Chugoku-san...-Japan was shocked.-...You...You don't have to...

-...I am your ge-ge, and you are my di-di...-China said, seriously.-This is the least I can do...-He continued.-...I won't let you get harmed!

 _...Wow!_

 _...He is so serious...!_

 _...So much brotherly love!_

 _..._

 _...Awww..._

 _...Fluffy NiChu~_

 _...It's so beautiful~_

 _...And so cute!_

-...U-uh...R-Rirrianna-san...?-Japan said, embarrassed.-...Can you, stop it...?-He continued.-...Y-you are embarrassing me...

 _...Huh...?_

 _...Oh..._

 _...S-sorry..._

 _It's just..._

 _Too beautiful!_

 _..._

-...Uh, China?-Lillianna asked.-...If it's here, the others are fighting it, aren't they...?

-...Ah, Lillianna...!-China said, surprised.-...Sorry, I got caught in the moment and...-He apologized.-...Yes, they are fighting it right now, but...

 _...Huh...?_

-...What is it, Chugoku-san...?-Japan said.

-...See for yourself...-China said, while moving his head a little to the side.

 _..._

 _...Oh...!_

 _...I can see them now...!_

 _...The three of them are fighting "Death"..._

 _...Wow, Russia looks really pissed, bushing his pipe like that!_

 _...Belarus is furiously attacking it with her knives, with her yandere face..._

 _...And Ukraine is firing from a big rifle, she looks serious..._

 _..._

 _...It doesn't seem to hurt it much, thought..._

 _..._

 _...Wait..._

 _Is it just me..._

 _Or is there four black smokes now?_

 _Did it...Multiply somehow...?_ -...It rooks rike, it wourd take a whire...-Japan said, seriously.-At reast, a hour or so...

-...Yes, this..."Death"...Thing...-China said, agitated.-...Seems to be really sturdy...

 _..._

 _...So, we would need to be in this position for at least an hour...?_

 _...It is a little..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...Japan, are you going to be okay...?_

-...H-hai...-Japan said, unsure.-...I...I wirr try to...

* * *

 _...Finally..._

 _...Only one remains now..._

 _..._

 _...?_

 _...It disappeared..._

-...It got away...-Russia said, sad.-I wanted to bash it some more...

-...Don't worry, brother.-Belarus said.-...Next time, I will hold it down for you...

-...Belarusia, you...-Russia said, touched.-You would do that for me...?

-Of course!-Belarus said.-I will do anything for brother!

 _...They seem to be getting along...^^_

 _..._

 _...Ukraine looks like, she's in a bad mood..._

-...It was quite sturdy...-Ukraine said, with a sigh.-...Even with my rifle, I couldn't hurt it much...-She continued.-...I even let it ran away...

 _...Oh..._

 _...So, she feels bad about that..._

-...Well, at least, it's not attacking anymore...-Lillianna said.

-...But, it will be back...-Ukraine said.-And when it is, you two will be in danger again...

-...I will make sure, that they won't.-China said.-While I am with them, di-di and Lillianna will be safe.

-C-chugoku-san.-Japan said, surprised.-...You still call me your di-di...

-Thanks China!-Lillianna said, happily.-You are so nice...^^

 _...Even thought, I am the reason it's here..._

 _..._

 _...Anyway..._

 _...It's gone now..._

 _...So..._

-...Uh, China...?-Lillianna asked.-Since it's already gone, can you move...?

-...C-Chugoku-san, prease.-Japan said, embarrassed.-...I can't...Be in this position any ronger...

-...Eh...?...Oh...?-China was surprised.-Yes, s-sorry...!

 _..._

 _...Oh, he moved..._

 _...Finally free...!_

 _..._

 _...Not that it was bad..._

 _...But..._

 _...Lying in that position for so long..._

 _...It was hard..._

 _..._

 _...I feel sore now..._


	12. Chapter 12

_...Even here..._

 _...Even here, it's like this...!_

 _..._

 _Maybe, I really was a demon in my past life..._

 _Or I am cursed..._

-...Rirrianna-san, don't think rike that!-Japan said.

 _...Why not...?_

 _...That, may at least explain why it's always like this..._

 _Why, no matter what I do or say..._

 _And even if I don't do anything bad..._

 _People seem to hate me..._

-...Rirrianna-san...-Japan said.-Stop thinking rike that...

 _Why...?_

 _...In that world, it was always like this..._

 _...Even when I tried to help..._

 _...Or didn't do anything bad..._

 _People yelled at me, talked bad things about me, and even called me names..._

 _If it took long enought, it could also include some physical abuse..._

 _..._

 _...Just like, before I ran away and got hit by a truck..._

 _..._

 _...And they didn't even tell me, what I did wrong..._

 _..._

 _...I though, that since it's another world, it may be different here..._

 _...Since you all were so nice to me..._

 _..._

 _...But, it's probably since you are nations..._

 _...If you were human, you would have hated me too..._

-...That's not true...-Japan said.

 _...Is it really...?_

 _...Then, what was with those people just now...?_

 _...All I did, was help a lost boy find his parents, like he asked me to..._

 _..._

 _...But..._

 _...Instead of even saying "Thanks"..._

 _...They just lashed at me, calling me names, yelling at me and saying that I kidnapped their son..._

 _...While not even listening, to what I have to say..._

 _..._

 _...And the people around, just joined them..._

 _..._

 _...I should have known, that I can't run away from my stupid life..._

 _...No matter where I go, no matter what I do..._

 _..._

 _...There always, would be someone who hates me..._

 _..._

 _...The fact that it didn't happen before..._

 _...It was just the quiet before the storm..._

-...R-Rirrianna-san...-Japan said, sadly.

 _...It's fine..._

 _...I am already used to this..._

 _..._

 _...Doesn't stop me from crying, thought..._

 _...I am so weak..._

 _...Can't..._

 _...Even hold back my tears..._

 _...Even thought, I am already used to it..._

 _...Even thought, I should have already accepted it as part of my life..._

 _...It still makes me sad..._

 _..._

-...Rirrianna-san, it's okay to be sad...-Japan said.

 _..._

 _...And, I even ran away from there..._

 _...Now China, Russia, Belarus and Ukraine have to search for us..._

 _..._

 _...You are the people that understand me the most..._

 _...And yet, I only bring problems to you all..._

 _..._

 _...First, invading your body..._

 _...Then, that "Death", that is after me..._

 _...And now this..._

 _..._

 _...I wonder, why am I still alive...?_

 _...If I died, it would have been better for everyone..._

 _...If I died, long, long ago..._

-...Rirrianna-san...-Japan said, sadly.-Stop thinking rike that, you are not in that worrd anymore, you are here now...-He continued, serious.-And, we are not going to hate you or wish you were dead...!

 _..._

 _...Maybe..._

 _...For now, at least..._

 _...Before long, you all will hate me too..._

* * *

 _...Oh..._

 _...We are back here..._

-...Rirrianna-san, are you feering better now...?-Japan asked, concerned.

 _...A little..._

 _..._

 _...Need to watch some anime..._

 _..._

-...But, I already said sorry~-Russia's voice was heard.

-That's not the issue!-China's voice was heard.-You hit them way too hard!

-...But they...-Russia started saying.

-I know, it annoys me too...-China said.-But, you nearly broke their bones! It's a good thing I interfered in time!

-Big brother did nothing wrong!-Belarus's voice was heard.

-...Anyone wants a dumpling?-Ukraine's voice was heard.

 _...Uh..._

 _...Did Russia do what I think he did...?_

-...I think so...-Japan said.

 _...Sigh..._

 _...Is that because of me, as well...?_

 _..._

 _...And what happenned before..._

 _..._

 _...I can't be this useless..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...Japan..._

-What is it, Rirrianna-san...?-Japan asked, concerned.

 _..._

 _...Teach me..._

 _..._

-...Huh...?-Japan said, surprised.

 _...Teach me, how to fight in your body..._

 _..._

 _...No..._

 _...First, I need to learn how to defend myself..._

 _...And how to be composed during an attack..._

-...Rirrianna-san...?-Japan was surprised.-Why? Arr of a sudden...?

 _...You remember what happenned when "Death" attacked, didn't you...?_

 _...I panicked..._

 _...Really badly..._

 _..._

 _...If not for China..._

 _...We, would have already..._

 _..._

-...Okay, Rirrianna-san.-Japan said.-I sharr teach you.

 _...Okay..._

* * *

-...Y-you are staying?-Japan asked.

 _...Should have expected it..._

-Of course I am!-China said.-What if that... **Thing** attacks you again...?-He continued, serious.-Besides, I already promissed to keep you safe!

-Me as well~-Russia said.-Let's have fun, da?

-...W-werr...-Japan started.

-I will also remain here!-Belarus said, scaring everyone(especially Russia).-Me and big brother, under the same roof~ Just like a husband and wife~

 _...Should have expected that, as well..._

-...B-Belarus!-Russia yelled, scared.-It's okay! You don't have to stay!

-...Then, I will make food for my beloved husband and our kids~-Belarus continued. Russia bleached.

 _...Kids...?_

-Aya! What do you mean "kids"!?-China suddenly yelled.-I am 4,000 year old! I am the oldest here!

-...I will make food for my beloved husband and **OUR KIDS** ~-Belarus said again, with a scary voice and face expression.

 _...U-uh..._

 _..._

 _...Russia and China, both look very scared..._

-...Better to stay quiet...-Japan said, quietly.-Atreast, untir the storm passes...

 _...Uh..._

 _...Okay...!_

 _...I have no problem with it...!_


	13. Chapter 13

_...U-ugh..._

 _...Even, when I am in Japan's body..._

 _...It's still hard!_

-Rirrianna-san...-Japan said.-You are just not used to fighting.

-Yes!-China said, while holding a bamboo sword.-After my training, it's going to be easy!

 _...Really...?_

 _-_ Hai.-Japan said quietly.

 _...Ugh..._

 _...Fine..._

 _...Getting up..._

 _..._

 _...Bamboo sword..._

 _..._

 _...Stupid bamboo sword...):_

 _..._

-...Okay, I am ready to continue...-Lillianna said, getting into battle stance.

-Come then!-China said, also getting into battle stance.

* * *

... _I am beat...!_

 _...Need water..._

 _...Ans sushi..._

 _...And anime..._

 _...And..._

-...Chugoku-san, it seems rike Rirrianna-san can't continue.-Japan said.

-...Well, we were training for a few hours already...-China said, thinking.-Okay, you can rest for the rest of the day~

 _...Huh...?_

-Really~?-Lillianna asked, hopefully.

-Yes!-China answered.-And, I am also going to make some tasty food!

-Yay!-Lillianna exclaimed, happily, as she hoped in place like a bunny.

* * *

 _...Japan, did you have another fridge...?_

-...No...-Japan said.

 _...Then, what is with this huge fridge...?!_

-...I can feer a presence inside of it...-Japan said.

 _-_ Aya!-China yelled, as he opened the fridge door.-You scared me!

 _...Huh...?_

 _...What is...?_

 _...o_0..._

-...Russia, **WTF are you doing in there?!** -Lillianna yelled, confused.

-...Shhh! Don't yell!-Russia said, pretty quietly for a yell.-I am hiding from Belarus...!

 _...Is that so...?_

 _..._

 _...Wait..._

-...Is that notebook, going to be okay...?-Lillianna wondered.

-Of course~-Russia said, showing the notebook in his hands.-It was made cold proof, just for me~

 _...Really...?_

 _...Cold proof notebook...?_

 _..._

 _...Sigh..._

 _...Why am I still surprised...?_

-...You know, I already read all of your stories~-Russia said.

 _...Oh..._

-And the ones in your favorites, as well~-Russia said.

 _...Wait, what...?!_

-You read all of them?!-Lillianna yelled, surprised.-Are you serious?!

-Da~-Russia said.-They were interesting~

 _...Okay, Russia is a fast reader..._

 _...A really, really fast reader..._

 _...And somehow..._

 _...He is still not an ice sculpture..._

 _...0_o..._

-...So, can I read your story...?-Russia asked.-I know you wrote one...

 _..._

 _...How...?_

-...Oh, you look adorable right now~-Russia said, happily.-But, back to my question.-He continued.-Can I read the story you wrote...?

-How did you...?-Lillianna was surprised.

-I have my ways~-Russia said.-So, can I...?

 _...o_0..._

 _...Okay, Russia does and knows some strange things..._

 _...Not that it's bad, but still..._

 _...Sigh..._

 _...I, should really begin to get used to nation strangeness..._

-...Just search for "Eternal Fate" story in "booksie" or "Writerscafe" sites...-Lillianna said.-It's by "L.V."...

 _...Oh..._

 _...He is already searching..._

 _..._

 _...That was fast..._

-So, the story has 110 chapters...?-Russia asked, interested.

-...Well, yes.-Lillianna said.-Most chapters are from one page to three pages, with a few( four or five) from four to four and a half pages...-She explained.-...So, they are pretty short...

 _...But, the story itself is a little strange..._

 _...Or, it's just me...?_

-...You could have published a book already~-Russia said.-Why is it here...?

-...Well...-Lillianna said, uncertain.-...The side characters in my story...Most of them...Are from anime, manga and cartoons...-She explained.-It's like, all of the worlds are connected, but something happened(spoiler) and then the space and time continium went crazy(pretty much), so strange portals appeared and started sucking people(and not only people), to a different time and space...-She stopped for a second.-.I tried to write it without them, or just make similar characters...But, it felt wrong...They are already part of my story...

 _...Of course it felt wrong..._

 _...Since, they are other people's imagination..._

 _...A part of those people..._

 _...Part of their soul..._

 _..._

 _...And, I know that well..._

 _...Because, everything we make ourselves, has a part of us in it..._

 _..._

 _...Of course, this story, and even the fanfics I wrote..._

 _...Have a part of me, in them, as well..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...And, I started to get into philosophics, again..._

 _..._

 _...It feels nice, thought..._

 _...As if, my soul is flying by the ocean waves~_

-...Rirrianna-san...?-Japan said.-Roshia-san has arready crosed the fridge door...

 _..._

 _...Is that so...?_

 _..."Russia, hero of the fridge and the attack of demon queen Belarus"...^^_

 _..."The adventures of Russia, in the land of frozen food"...^^_

 _..."Russia, Belarus and the fridge of wonders"...^^_

-...R-rirrianna-san...?-Japan asked, concerned.

 _...Ah!_

 _...Don't mind me..._

 _...I just need to eat something..._

 _...And drink something, as well..._


	14. Chapter 14

_...It's been three days..._

 _...I got better at using Japan's body..._

 _..._

 _...I wonder..._

 _...Why, during this time, "Death" didn't attack even once...?_

 _..._

 _..."The quiet before the storm"..._

 _...Isn't it...?_

-...Rirrianna-san, it's going to be okay.-Japan said.

 _...Would it, really...?_

* * *

-Aya!-China yelled.-Why is there an emergency meeting, just a day before chinese new year?

-Now~ Now~ Little Kitay~-Russia said.-Germany is way too serious, to start a meeting without any reason, da?

-...I suppose...-China said.

-And I will make sure, it's resolved today~-Russia said.-So, you can celebrate tomorrow~

-You will really do that...?-China asked, surprised.

-Da~-Russia said, happily.

 _..._

 _...It looks like RoChu..._

-...Hai...-Japan said, quietly.-It does.

 _..._

 _...And if Belarus suddenly comes...?_

-...It wourd be a threesome~-Japan said, quietly.-...I need to make a doujinshi of this!

 _..._

 _...China looks like a woman..._

 _..._

 _...It would be just like..._

 _..."A man, in the middle of the bed, with a woman on each side of him"...!_

 _...Doing stuff...0_o_

 _..._

 _..._

 _...OMG...!_

-...Hai...-Japan said, quietly.-It wourd be beautifur~

 _...OMG..._

 _...0_o..._

-Lillianna~ Japan~-Russia suddenly said.-Are you coming...?

 _..._

 _...Ah!_

* * *

 _...Huh...?_

 _...Is it just me, or is everyone looking at us...?_

-...They are rearry rooking at us, Rirrianna-san.-Japan said, quietly.

 _...Oh..._

 _...Italy and Germany are coming toward us..._

 _...Huh...?_

 _...What is with that book Germany is holding...?_

 _..."How to talk to women"...?_

-Ciao Japan~ Ciao Lillianna~-Italy greeted.

-Hi, Italy~-Lillianna said.

 _..._

 _...Wait..._

-How did you...?-Lillianna asked, shocked.

- **...Chugoku-san...?-** Japan asked, with a scary voice.- **Care to exprain...?**

 _...China...?_

-...I...I was really worried...Since, that...Thing...Didn't attack in a while...It could attack when we last expect it to!-China started explaining.-...So, I told everyone about it...So, if it attacks, everyone can defend you...

-...Chugoku-san...-Japan said, a little touched.

 _..._

 _...Fluffy NiChu...^^_

* * *

-Um, Lillianna.-Germany suddenly said.-I need to apologize to you.

 _...Huh...?_

-What for?-Lillianna asked, surprised.

-...I know that you are from another world...-Germany said.-Still, it's similar to this one.-He continued.-You know history, and about what me and my people did, during WW2.

 _...Oh..._

 _...It's about that..._

-You must really hate us for that, and I understand it.-Germany said.-What we did...What I did...I still regret it...-He continued, sadly.-...When I heard about you from China, about you being a half Jew, I understood why you were acting so awkward around me.-He continued, still sad.-I won't blame you, if you thought that I was going to do something strange to you.

 _..._

 _...He..._

 _...Does he think that I hate him...?_

-I apologize, on behalf of everyone involved, for what we did during WW2.-Germany suddenly said, while bowing.-I promise, that I won't do anything bad to you.-He said, seriously, his head still bowed.-Forgive me, for everything...

 _..._

 _..._

 _...Is he serious...?_

 _...0_o..._

 _...Does he think that I...?_

-Pfffff! Hahahahaha!-Lillianna sudenly started laughing.-Do you really think, that I am that kind of a person ? Hahahahaha!

-...What...?-Germany looked up in surprise.

-Hahahahahaha!-Lillianna continued laughing.-You are so silly, Germany! Hahahahaha!

-...What...?-Germany was still surprised.

-...Rirrianna-san doesn't hate you.-Japan said, with a sigh.-And she never did.

-What...?-Germany was still surprised.

-...She knows that back then, you didn't have a chooise.-Japan said.-That not arr of your peopre were bad...-He continued.-And that your peopre right now, have nothing to do with the past...

 _...Hahahaha!_

 _...Germany's surprised face is priceless!_

-...You don't hate Germans?-Germany asked, still surprised.

 _..._

-Hahahaha! What do you think I am...?-Lillianna said.-Some racist revenge maniac? Hahahaha!

 _...OMG..._

 _...Germany..._

 _...Hahahaha!_


	15. Chapter 15

_...Pheh..._

 _That was something..._

 _...Huh...?_

 _...Where is Germany...?_

-He was carred five minutes ago.-Japan said,quietly..-Said that he won't take rong...

 _...I see..._

 _...Wonder what he was called for..._

* * *

 _...Should she learn a fire or a light based attack...?_

-...Go for fire.-Japan said, quietly.-It has a 75% chance to infrict burn.

 _...And the light one, has a 75% chance to heal..._

 _..._

 _...But, I am more into offence..._

 _...So, fire it is~_

 _...And the monsters will burn~_

-Lillianna...-A voice was suddenly heard.

 _...What the?!_

-...Doitsu-san, you are back.-Japan said.

 _...Oh..._

 _...That was fast..._

-...Germany, you really didn't take long...-Lillianna said.

-...Yes, I just got a parcel from Israel.-Germany explained.

 _...What...?_

-I asked him what you may like, so he send me this.-Germany said, showing the parcel.-Didn't even take the money for it.-He laughed lightly.- Said that since you are one of his, and he can't go to the meeting, I am just passing it to you.

 _...It seems that, they are friendly in this world..._

-Hai, they are.-Japan said, quietly.-Ever since that secret meeting they had, they have been on good terms.

 _...Secret meeting...?_

 _...I wonder what it was about...?_

-...I think, it has something to do with the emergency meeting today.-Japan said, quietly.

-...Lillianna, take it.-Germany said, while holding the parcel towards them.

-..Oh! Sorry!-Lillianna said,while taking the parcel.-Just talked to Japan about something.-She opened the parcel.-...Tirosh! Yay!

-...Do you like it...?-Germany asked.

-Of course!-Lillianna said, while jumping in place,like a bunny.-It's so sweet and tasty~ I love it~

-...Uh, Glad you like it so much.-Germany said, unsure of what to do in this situation.

 _..Tirosh!_

 _...Tirosh~_

 _...I am going to drink you all later~_

* * *

 _...This is a mess..._

 _...The meeting didn't even start..._

 _...And it already, looks like a busy and very loud street market..._

 _...Even more than the last meeting...0_o_

-Hai, it's a rot worse today.-Japan said, with a sigh.-Doitsu-san is going to brrow up soon...

 _...It's annoying..._

 _..._

 _...And for some reason..._

 _...I need some feels..._

-...Rirrianna-san, what are you praning to do...?-Japan asked, cautiously.

 _...Nothing much..._

 _...Just going to put a video in youtube, for everyone to see..._

-How it is carred...?-Japan asked, still cautiously.

 _..."Hetaoni do you want to cry"...^^_

-...Rirrianna-san...-Japan said, quietly.-...That is...

 _...I want to see what will happen..._

* * *

 _...So quiet..._

 _It worked like a charm~_

 _..._

 _...Did I break everyone...?_

-...Hai, you did...-Japan said, quietly.-Itaria-san is stirr crying into Doitsu-san's shirt...

 _..._

 _...Sorry..._

 _..._

-...I-Italien...-Germany said, embarassed.-Let go of me...!

-V-ve...B-but what if...-Italy cried.-W-what if the scone monster attack us...?

-...It won't, Italien.-Germany said.

-A-are you sure,Germania...?-Italy asked.

-Ja.-Germany answered.

 _..._

 _...GerIta..._

-...Hai...-Japan said, quietly.

* * *

-...Finally, we can start the meeting...-Germany said quietly.-I called you all here today, to ask you for your assistance in a matter that can not be postponed any longer.-He explained, seriously.-A few days ago, I found a secret base of terrorists. I't a big base, and I counted at least fifty people inside of it, with at least a third of them being German.-He sighed.-It is too many for me alone, so I require your help to get rid of them...-He bowed.-...Help me,please.

 _...So, that's what the meeting is about..._

 _..._

 _..Huh...?_

 _...Why is everyone looking surprised...?_

-..Doitsu-san never told anyone about hunting terrorists...-Japan said, quietly.-...Did he brame himserf so much, that he never thought about terring anyone,and doing everything arone...?-He continued.-No, Doitsu-san probabry did it together with Israer-san, as an aporogy to him...

 _...It must expain, why they are so friendly now..._

 _...Considering history..._

-...Hai...-Japan said, quietly.-...I wonder, if even their bosses knew about it...


	16. Chapter 16

-Germany, care to explain what is going on...?-England asked, seriously.-Why had you never told anyone about this...?

-...W-well...-Germany said, awkwardly.-You know about my history, after WW2, I felt pretty bad about everything me and my people did. Even wanted to tear up my hair and eyes, that he loved so much.-He explained, sincerely.-Then, I had a meeting with Israel, and our bosses. We talked about what to do next...-He remembered.-After our bosses left, I talked with him about it, and my desicion to hunt down terrorists and nazis, as self redemtion,and as an apology, no matter how small it seems like. He didn't believe me at first, and I don't blame him for that...-He chucked, lightly.-So, I started hunting them, alone, it's something I must do, after all, as the one who couldn't stop his own boss from comitting many atrocious acts.

 _...He really started it alone..._

 _..I wonder, if that world had nations..._

 _Would it have been like this, as well...?_

 _..._

 _...It would have been better for the people..._

 _...But, worse for the nations themselves..._

-V-ve, Germania!-Italy cried.-Didn't it hurt? Some of them were your sitizens, right...?!

-Ja.-Germany said.-But, I hunted them from one to five people at a time, so I managed.-He asurred.-Sometime later, Israel called me and we had a secret meeting. He said that he believes me now, and that he will help me with finding their whereboats.-He continued.-I understood why he couldn't have helped me more, considering all the inner conflicts he has at his place...

-Poor dude can't get a break.-America said.-Either becomes a sleeping beauty or gets torn up.

-...Yes...-Germany.-...So, ever since, we worked together to diminish the number of terrorists and nazis.-He explained.-Until a few days ago, when we found about the underground base.-He sighed.-I understand that I can't do it alone, but I didn't want to pull anyone else into this. Israel forced me to hold this meeting.

-He forced you? How...?-Russia asked, curious.

-...It doesn't matter how...-Germany said.-...What I want to know is, will you help me to finally end it all?

-...Of course I would, dude!-America said.-It's my duty as a hero!

-I will join, so the "Hero" would not do anything stupid.-England said.

-Then, I will come too, da?-Russia said.

-I will also come.-Switzreland said, while polishing his gun.-I need some target practice.

 _...Everyone is agreeing to come..._

-...Hai...-Japan said.-It's a danger to arr of us, after arr...

 _...A danger to all of you..._

 _...And you work toghether to stop it..._

 _...I wish..._

 _...It was like this, in the world I am from..._

* * *

 _...What...?_

-You want my opinion, on what to do to the terrorists...?-Lillianna asked, in wonder.-You really want to know?

-Yea, Girl!-America said.-Tell us what you think!

 _...What I think...?_

 _..._

 _...Hehehehe..._

 _... **Hehehehehehehehehehe...**_

-...Rirrianna-san...?-Japan asked ,cautiously.

 **-First, you put a spell on them, so they won't be able to die, and would feel the whole thing~** -Lillianna said, hapilly.- **Then, you tear up all of their hair.-** She continued, unaware of everyone's suprissed faces(Except Russia's)- **Then, you scalp their skin, and take our their eyes, ears and nose.-** She also didn't see horror on some of the nations' faces.- **And then, you tear them up, starting with their meat, then the organs, and everything else, until just the skeleton remains.-** She grinned.- **Lastly, you put them in one big pile, and set the remains on fire!**

 ** _...Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe..._**

-...R-rirrianna-san...?-Japan asked, a little scared.

 _ **...Hehehe...**_

 _ **...Hehe...**_

 _ **...**_

 _...Huh...?_

 _...Why is, everyone looking at me like that...?_

-...Guys, Why are you looking at me like that...?-Lillianna wondered.-I just really, **really hate terrorists~**

-...R-rirrianna-san...-Japan said.-...You are scaring Itaria-san...

 _...Really...?_

 _...Am I that scary...?_

-Anyway, I really hate them!-Lillianna said.-And I just thought of a song for this~

-...What kind of song...?-Japan asked, cautiously.

 _...What kind...?_

 _..._

 _...Hehehe..._

-Let them burn~ Let them burn~ For everyone they killed~-Lillianna sang, happily.-Let them burn~ Let them burn~ It's what they deserve~

-...Rirrianna-san...?-Japan tried to get her attention.

-For all the grief they caused~ They deserve the punishment~-Lillianna sang, happily.-Let them burn~ Let them burn~ Let them burn~

 _..._

 _...That, actually turned out nice^^_

-No! Why did you do that to a completely great song?!-America yelled, in anquish.-"Let it go" can't be used like that!


	17. Chapter 17

_...They took a break..._

 _..._

 _...Was I really that scary...?_

-I think so, Rirrianna-san.-Japan said, quietly.-You saw everyone's face expressions, didn't you?

 _..._

 _...Yes..._

 _..._

 _...I wonder if Italy is still crying...?_

* * *

-Hi, Italy.-Lillianna said.

-...V-ve, Lillianna!-Italy said, a little scared.-D-don't scare me like that! You looked just like Russia!

 _..._

-Really...?-Lillianna asked, surprised.

-...Ja.-Germany answered.-Speaking of, are you really going to do that...?

 _...Do what...?_

 _...Ah..._

-Well, since I only killed flies, spiders, mosquitoes, ants and bugs in my life...-Lillianna said.-I am not sure, if I could actually do that...-She continued, awkwardly.-But, **I won't mind if someone does it instead...**

-V-ve...!-Italy started crying.-You are scaring me again!

- **I can help with that, da?-** Russia said.

-V-ve!-Italy cried.-G-Germania, save me!

 _..._

 _...Italy is crying, again..._

-...Italien!-Germany yelled.-I can't do anything when you are glued to me!

 _...And Germany is "Going to blow a fuse"..._

-...Hai...-Japan said, with a sigh.

 _..._

 _...Well..._

 _...At least..._

 _There is some GerIta...?_

* * *

-Interesting song, you made there.-England said.-America was really panicking, and the frog got so scared~

 _..._

 _..Is that so...?_

-You know, I also made a campire song once~-England said.-It also sounded so nice~

 _..._

 _...Campfire song..._

-...Yes, I know.-Lillianna said.-It shows you singing it, in the anime about this world.

-What is it about...?-Japan wondered.

 _..._

-...It's a song about making it burn, until no trace remains...-Lillianna explained.-It was about roasting marshmallows, wasn't it?

-Yes, that is right.-England said, happily.-Want to hear it...?

 _..._

 _..._

 _...Italy is on the other side of the room..._

-...Why not...?-Lillianna said.

-...Rirrianna-san...!-Japan said, cautiously.

 _...What...?_

 _...It's not that bad..._

* * *

 _...Well..._

 _That was interesting..._

 _...0_o..._

 _...How, did Italy hear it from the other side of the room...?!_

 _...And with so many nations around...?!_

 _..._

 _...Right..._

 _...It's a nation thing..._

-Riben! Lillianna!-China ran to them.-Tomorrow is Chinese new year! You are coming, right?

 _...Tomorrow...?_

-...C-chugoku-san...-Japan said, awkwardly.-...I can't go, I have some matters I must attend to...

 _...Really, Japan...?_

-...Stop lying to me...-China said.-How can I make you come...?

 _..._

-...I am not rying...-Japan started.-I rearry have...

-Ancient China hanfu!-Lillianna blurted.

-Rirrianna-san!-Japan protested.

 _...What...?!_

 _...They are pretty!_

-Oh, I have a lot of them at my home.-China said.-Want to come, and choose one for yourself?

-Yes!-Lillianna said.-And then, we will go to your party~

-...Rirrianna-san...-Japan said, with a sigh.

* * *

 _..._

 _...What just happenned?!_

 _...A second ago it was fine...!_

 _...And now..._

 _...A lot of "Death"s are around the room...!_

 _...And three of them, are surrounding me...!_

-Rirrianna-san.-Japan said, quietly.-We practiced for this kind of situation, remember?

 _..._

 _...Yes..._

 _..._

 _...Sigh..._

 _...And we just took a break, twenty minutes ago..._


	18. Chapter 18

-From the right!-Japan yelled.

 _...Okay..._

-From the reft!-Japan yelled again.

 _...Okay..._

-Behind you!-Japan yelled once more.

 _...Got it..._

 _...Annoying things..._

-Above you!-Japan yelled.

 _...WTF..._

 _How did it get there...?!_

 _...Oh, right..._

 _...Smoke thing..._

-Four behind you!-Japan yelled again.

 _...Ugh..._

 _...I can't defend against four, at the same time..._

-Two on your reft and one on your right!-Japan yelled.

 _..._

 _...Ugh!_

 _...Stop following me...!_

* * *

 _...Finally, some people..._

 _..._

 _...Nations..._

 _...This room is verry big..._

-Rirrianna-san.-Japan said, with a sigh.-Those seven are stirr tairing us...

 _..._

 _...You can't be serious...?!_

 _..._

 _Ah!_

 _They are really there!_

-Kolhoz!-A voice was suddenly heard, and the seven "death's were frozen in ice.

 _...That was Russia..._

 _..._

 _...Am I in a rpg...?_

-Ayah! Eluosi, you actually froze them!-China suddenly said.-...Riben, Lillianna, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?

 _...He looks very worried..._

-...Hai, we are fine...-Japan answered, awkwardly.

 _..._

 _...Japan..._

-Sorry to interrupt, but the ice is starting to crack~-Russia said.-You should go now~-He continued.- **We will take care of them~**

-Ayah!-China yelled.-Just don't start a fight!

-This is no time for a fight!-A voice suddenly yelled.-This is time, to rid the world of the forces of evil! This where I, the amazing hero America, and my not so amazing sidekick England, will...

-Stow it, wanker.-England suddenly said.-We have no time for your stupidity.

-But Iggy...-America cried.-You interrupted my speech...!

-Ohohohoho~-A laught was heard.-Is this a love quarell I hear.

-So unawesome!-Another voice said.-It's no wonder, for I am the most awesome here!

-Mi amigoes.-Yet another voice said.-The ice is almost broken. Shouldn't we do something?

-Tomato bastard!-One more voice yelled.-Why didn't you include me?! I can also fight!

-Oh, My cute tomato~-Spain said.-So, you were worried about me~

-...I-I did not!-Romano said.-S-stop touching me!

 _..._

 _...SpaMano..._

-...Hai...-Japan said.

 _..._

 _...Right now..._

 _...Am I in a rpg, or am I watching anime...?_

* * *

 _...They finally dissappeared..._

 _...Right...?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _...Japan...?_

-...It was way too easy...-Japan quietly said.

 _..._

 _...Now that you mention it..._

 _..._

...

 _...Japan, is it...?_

-...Hai...-Japan said regretfully.

 _...Ugh..._

 _..._

 _...I am...Sorry..._

-...It's...-Japan said.-...Okay...


	19. Chapter 19

-In the news today...

 _...What...?_

 _No! Not the news!_

-A thelf of...

 _...Again...?_

-Official coruption...

 _...Should I be surprised...?_

-Discrimination of...

 _...I hate discrimination..._

-A drunk driver...

 _That 8$* &*^! Is drinking alcohol more important than human lives?!_

-A terrorist attack...

 _...Those...Again..._

 _...Why do they hate us so much...?_

-A war is brewing...

 _..._

 _...People taking each other's lives..._

 _...Breaking up famillies..._

 _...Hurting friends..._

 _..._

 _...Why are people so cruel...?_

 _...Why, do they continue to hurt, destroy and kill...?_

 _..._

 _...Why, can no one just live in peace...?_

* * *

 _..._

 _...A bad dream...?_

 _..._

 _...I hate news..._

 _..._

 _...Why was I born a human...?_

 _..._

-You piece of shit...!

 _...Stop it..._

-You thing...!

 _...Stop it._

-You bitch!

... _Stop it!_

-It would have been better if you weren't born!

 _..._

 _...I-I..._

 _...I..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...A scythe...?!_

 _...Wait..._

 _...Don't..._

 _Aaaggg!_

* * *

...

... _A nightmare..._

 _...And I only remember pieces of it..._

 _..._

 _...I would have started listening to_ _evanescence-field of innocence by now..._

 _Or, the devil wears prada-louder than thunder..._

 _Or even, שלומי שבת - תנו לגדול בשקט..._

 _That I found out about about, a little before "Dying"..._

 _..._

 _...Those songs, would really fit the nations..._

 _Especially the last one, since even the chorus is like this:_

 _!היא זועקת - אהבוני -She cries out-Love me!_  
 _מלחמה אל נא תלמדוני-War, don't teach me_  
 _את אהבתכם הראוני-Your love, show me_  
 _תנו לגדול בשקט -Let me grow in peace_

 _..._

 _...Why is reality so cruel...?_

 _...Why is it so shitty...?_

 _..._

 _...I..._

 _...I wish..._

 _...That it was different..._

* * *

Wrote a translation(More or less):

ומתי יבוא עלינו -And when will come to us  
איזה בוקר חינני - Some graceful day  
שיצהל לו מול פנינו-That will make in front of us  
סתם בוקר חייכני -Just a morning of smiles  
ושמחת פתאום מהממת -And hapiness sudenlly stunning  
בלי הודעה מוקדמת-Without an early message  
תמלא שוב את ליבנו-Will again fill our hearts  
כשיבוא עלינו -When it will come to us

עד מתי הרוח תסיע-Until when, the wind will bring  
עננים ודאגות-Clounds and worries  
ומתי ישוב להפציע-And when, will return to emerge  
סתם יום תענוגות-Just a day of pleasures  
יום בלי עצב, יום בלי פחד-A day without sadness, a day without fright  
כל הארץ מתייפחת-All the country is sobbing  
כמו ילדה קטנה זועקת-Like a small girl, cries out  
תנו לחיות בשקט-Let me live in peace

!היא זועקת - אהבוני -She cries out-Love me!  
מלחמה אל נא תלמדוני-War, don't teach me  
את אהבתכם הראוני-Your love, show me  
תנו לגדול בשקט -Let me grow in peace

מה קרה לילדותינו-What happened to our childhood  
היפה והתמימה-The beautiful and pure  
מי יביא שלום עלינו-Who will bring peace to us  
ועל פני האדמה-And to the face of the earth  
הפרחים ישובו לפרוח-The flowers will return to bloom  
ונשוב לצהול ולשמוח-And we will return to neigh and happiness  
עם האור ועם התכלת-With the light and azure  
תנו לחיות כמו ילד-Let us live like children

...היא זועקת - אהבוני-She cries out-Love me...

*Why does this song not have a translation in google, when it's so sad and beautiful...D:

*I actually had to check the translation of some words in google...And the translation of some words didn't make much sense...Like the "Neigh" one...

*Well, I tried, at least...


	20. Chapter 20

_...I feel a little better now..._

 _...I think I wiped all of my tears?_

 _..._

 _...If only it was different..._

 _...If only..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...Don't think about the bad things..._

 _...Just don't think about it..._

 _..._

 _...Okay, I am calm..._

 _...I think..._

 _..._

 _...I should finally look where I am..._

 _..._

 _...Not much to look at..._

 _A dark space..._

 _And a patch of shiny lillies, surrounding me...?_

 _..._

 _...Lillies mean pureness..._

 _...Why are they here...?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _...I wonder if Japan is here, as well..._

 _..._

 _...Flower petals...?_

 _...They are coming from that way..._

 _..._

 _...Must be sakura flowers..._

 _..._

 _...I should go and see, if Japan is in that direction..._

* * *

 _...Am I even moving..._

 _...The patch of lillies is still around me..._

 _..._

 _...There are more sakura flowers, thought..._

 _...I surelly walked for a while..._

 _..._

 _...0_o..._

 _...The patch of lillies is following me!_

 _..._

 _...Is it glued to me or something...?_

* * *

 _...A sakura tree..._

 _...I finally reached it...^^_

 _..._

 _...Oh, Japan!_

 _...Is he asleep...?_

 _..._

 _...He seems to be crying..._

 _...I wonder, if he is also having a nightmare...?_

 _..._

 _...As a nation, he has a lot of bad memmories..._

 _..._

-Japan, wake up.-Lillianna said, and waited for a few seconds.-Wake up, I said!

 _..._

 _..._

 _...Should I shake him...?_

 _..._

 _...Oh, now he is waking up..._

 _...Did he somehow realize, that I was going to shake him...?_

 _..._

 _...He is, furiously wiping off his tears..._

 _..._

 _...It actually looks cute...^^_

 _..._

-...Rirrianna-san...?-Japan wondered, confused.-Where are we...?

-I have no idea.-Lillianna said.

 _..._

 _...I really don't..._

 _...But..._

 _...Before I awoke here..._

 _...Ah!_

-...It got us.-Japan said, with a sigh.

-...Seems so...-Lillianna said, also with a sigh.

 _..._

 _...It happened so fast..._

 _...I didn't have time to react!_

 _..._

 _...And now, both of us are in a coma..._

 _..._

 _..._

-...I am sorry...-Lillianna said, quietly.

-...Oh, it's okay.-Japan said, reassuringly.-I am sure, everyone erse is arready trying to wake us up.

 _..._

 _...Everyone else...?_

 _...Ah, right..._

 _...The other nations..._

 _..._

 _...They surely are..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...I wonder,_

 _What happened there, after we got struck down...?_

 _..._

 _..._

 _...I am not sure, if I really want to know that..._

 _...Since, it probably includes a lot of worry, tears, madness, yelling and other similar things..._

 _..._

 _...I think, "Death" is actually dead, now..._

 _..._

 _...Sounds quite ironic..._

 _..._

 _...Oh, Japan is asleep now..._

 _...He doesn't seem to have bad dreams, thought..._

 _..._

 _...I also feel sleepy..._

 _...Wonder if, it has something to do...With this place..._

 _..._

 _...Well..._

 _...Doesn't look like...There is much else...To do..._

 _..._

 _...I should..._

 _..._

 _...Sleep a little..._

 _..._

 _...Too..._


	21. Chapter 21

Normal POV:

A while ago...

-Ve~ Germany~-Italy sang hapily.-There are no more scary shadows here~

-Of course there aren't.-Germany said.-We killed them all, remember?

-This calls for a celebration!-America said.-We will be celebrating my heroic, single handedly pawnning of the bad guys!

-Did you say "single handedly"?-Russia said, in a scary voice.-Do you want to celebrate "The day of America's utter defeat" instead?

-No.-America said.-That day is never going to come!

-Are you sure?-Russia said, getting out his pipe.-Want to try your luck?

-Try me, commie!-America said, while taking out his gun.

-Damn, I should have brought some beer!-Prussia yelled.-I want to drink it, while watching an awesome fight! Not as awesome as me, thought! I am the most awesome here after all! Kesesesese...

-A party? Count me in!-Denmark yelled.-Me and Norge are gonna bring so many drinks!

-No, I am not.-Norway said.-And especially not with you.

-...Norge, why are you always so mean to me?-Denmark asked, sad.

-Because you are annoying.-Norway said coldly. Denmark made a face.

-Regected.-Iceland said, while somehow also listening to music from his mp player.

-H' H'd i c'ming.-Sweden said.

-Su-san, don't be so mean.-Finland said.  
-Hm?-Sweden asked confused.

-I will bring vodka~-Russia said,making a scary face.-And then, everyone will become one with me~

-Not on my watch, you stupid commie!-America yelled.

-If you touch brother, I will make you wish you were dead.-Belarus said, with very scary voice.

-Yeah?-America said.-Try it!

-Stop arguing!-China yelled.-You are acting immature.

-Annoying bastards!-Romano yelled, while eating a tomato.

-Now now,Lovi~-Spain said.-What did boss tell you about cursing?

-Sod off, tomato bastard.-Romano said.

-Lovi, Why are you so mean to me?-Spain said.

-Ohohohohon, a lover's quarrel~-France said.

-Lovers?-Spain said, with his eyes twinking.

-...Y-you wine bastard!-Romano yelled, while blushing deeply.

-Of course you are~ Don't deny it~-France said.-So, any progrees? Already started playing in bed?

-Y-you bastard!-Romano yelled.

-Ohohohohohon~-France laughed. -Brother Francais is going to teach you, everything he knows~-He continued naughtly. Then paused for a while, as if waiting for something..-...Angleterre...?

-...Huh?-England said, dazed.-...What is it, frog?

-What happenned?-France asked, worried.-...You are unusually quiet...

-...I have this bad feeling...-England said.-...I am not sure, that we actually killed it...

-...What do you mean, Opium?-China asked, a little scared.

-...I still feel an alien presence here...-England said.

-...Not,that you mention it...-Norway said.-I feel it too...

-...You...Are you telling me that it's still alive?!-China yelled.-Why didn't you say so earlier?!

-...Well...-England said.-I wasn't sure that...

-V-ve!-Italy suddenly yelled.-I-it's there!

-...No...!-China yelled, as he rushed over there.-Don't you dare, you wang ba dan!

-Little Kitay?-Russia said, concerned,as he ran after him.

-...Damn it all!-England said.-...It's already...

-...V-ve...-Italy cried.-Giappone! Lillianna!

-...OH MY GOD!-America said, shocked.-It just...one second...and...

-...Are they...?-Finland said, sad.

-...Y- **y** - ** _you_**...-China said, in a very scary voice.- _ **YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!**_

-...L-little Kitay?-Russia asked, surprised.

- ** _I WILL MAKE SURE, THAT YOUR DEATH WILL BE VERY SLOW AND PAINFUL!_ -**China said, emitting a very scary aura and jumping towards "Death".

-...Little kitay...-Russia said sadly, as he looked at the massacre.


	22. Chapter 22

Now...

-...Italia...-Germany said.-Are you feeling okay, now?

-...V-ve~-Italy said, with a weak smile.

-Stupid frattelo!-Romano said.-It won't help anyone, if you worry!-He continued.-You should continue, to be your stupid, annoying self!

-..R-Romano...?-Italy said, surprised.

-My little Lovi~-Spain said.-You are so cute~

-I...I am not cute!-Romano yelled, embarrassed.

-...How are they?-A voice suddenly asked.

-...Israel? What are you doing here? How did you know?-Germany asked, confused.-I thought you were resting!-He continued.-After all, it was really hard on you for some time, with all the inner conflicts at your place...

-...I felt Lillie's presence waver, and came here...-Israel said.

-...V-ve?-Italy said.-Aren't you still hurting?

-...I do, but...-Israel said.-Yapan is a fellow country...All of us nations, are like family...And Lillie is...-He continued.-She is from another world, but she is still one of us...Besides...-He became a little sad.-She is one of the few that know about us, doesn't discriminate and understands our burden...-He continued, quietly.-...It...It can't end like this...

* * *

-...Here...-Germany said, while opening a door, into a big white room. In the middle of it was a bed, with Japan's body on it, and China on top of it. Russia was near him, with Ukraine at the side.

-Privet friends~-Russia said, as he saw the new arrivals.-...Little Kitay just fell asleep, so try to be quiet, da?

-Ja.-Germany said, and looked around.-...Where are Griechenland and Truthahn...?

-...Oh, them...-Russia said, with a creepy smile.-They were arguing, so I kindly asked them to leave the room~

-...V-ve Germania!-Italy said.-I am scared!

-How are they?-Israel asked, while going to the bed.

-There doesn't seem to be any changes...-Ukraine said.

-The magic nations, should be working on a solution for this, da?-Russia said, while walking to the bed.

-...I wish...They would hurry...-China said, while waking up, with worry etched to his face.-...What if...What if...

-Now~ Now~ Little Kitay~-Russia said, as he patted China on his head.-It's going to be okay~-Then, he made a scary face.- **I will make sure of it~**

-Russland, you are not planning to kill them, if they fail, right...?-Germany asked, suspiciously.

-...What are you talking about?-Russia said, with a grin.-I am not planning to kill Anglia, Norwegia and Romania...-His face suddenly darkened.- **Yet~**

-...V-ve...-Italy cried in fright.

There was silence for a minute or two.

-Want some dumplings?-Ukraine asked, as she took out a big bucket of dumplings.

* * *

-...This is, even worse than I thought...-England said, sadly.

-And what did you expect?-Romania said.-That they could easily, just wake up from a coma? Especially, this kind of coma?

-...No, but still...-England said, with a sigh.-This is really bad...-He continued.-If they won't wake up soon, they will die...

-Can you help me instead of just talking?-Norway asked.-I can't do this alone...

-...Yes, sorry...-England said.

-...Fine.-Romania said.

* * *

-...I think, we should tell everyone else about this...-Norway said.

-...That may help us find a solution faster, but...-England said.-...We can't tell "everyone"...

-We sure can't! Italia will just start crying again.-Romania said.-And China...

-What about me...?-China asked, as he walked inside. Germany, Italy, Ukraine and Israel walked behind him.

-...What...? What are you...?-England asked, confused.-...Wait, Israel...? Shouldn't you be resting...?

-...It doesn't matter right now...-Israel said.-Just tell us what you found out...

-...How should I say it...-England said, as he looked towards Italy and China.-...Are you sure you want to hear it...?

-... **Just tell us, already!** -China yelled.

-...W-well...-England said, uncertain.

-They are in great danger...-Norway said, at last. There was a group gasp.

-...W-w-what do you mean...?-China asked, scared.

-...I will explain...-Romania said, with a serious face expression.

* * *

-...N-n-no!-China yelled.-This can't be true! You must have made a mistake!

-...We didn't...-Norway said.-It's the truth.

-...V-ve...!-Italy cried.-But then, Giappone and Lillie...!

-...Yes, currently, they are in deep coma.-England said.-They are having a vivid dream, where everything is as they have always wished...-He continued, sadly.-The more regrets they have, the more real it seems to them, and the harder it is for them to wake up...-He made an apologizing face.-And if they don't do so soon, they will die...


	23. Chapter 23

Someone's PoV:

-...ra...ne...-A voice was heard.

 _...Ah..._

 _...A voice...?_

 _...It sounds so familiar..._

-...Sa...ra...ne...

 _...It's so dark..._

 _...Did I fall asleep...?_

-...Sakura-nee...?

 _..."Sakura"...?_

 _..._

 _...Oh, right..._

 _...It's my name..._

 _...And the one who is calling me is..._

-...Kiku-nii...?-Sakura said, as she opened her eyes.

-Hai, Nee-san.-Kiku said, smiling lightly.-How was your sreep?

-It was good, nii-san.-Sakura said, also smiling lightly.

-Grad to hear it.-Kiku said, as he outscratched his hand to her.-...Ret's go, they must be waiting.

 _..._

 _...Ah, right..._

-Hai, nii-san.-Sakura said, as she took his hand.

* * *

 _...That's right..._

 _...Me and Kiku-nii, are twins..._

 _...We, together with our family and friends..._

 _...Are spirits(At least I think we are, since we are not humans),_

 _...Living in peace, in this huge and beautiful forest..._

 _...It is shielded by a barrier, keeping us from danger..._

 _...We, the spirits, the animals and the forest itself..._

 _...Are living a quiet and peaceful life..._

 _...We don't need much, as long as we have each other..._

 _...This forest..._

 _...I love living here..._

-Didi! Meimei!-Someone greeted them, happily.-I am glad you came!

-Herro, Yao-nii.-Kiku greeted.

-Hi, Yao-nii.-Sakura greeted.

-You are finally here, Da-ze!-Yong Soo said, as he ran to them.

-Yong-nii.-Kiku and Sakura said simultaneously.

-Yong soo, get back here.-A voice was heard.

 _...Long-nii..._

-Why?-Yong Soo said, sadly.

-We need help with making the food!-Another voice was heard.

 _...Mei-nee..._

-...Yong Soo, Go help your siblings, aru.-Yao said.

-...Fine...-Yong Soo said, and went to the direction of the voices.

 _...They seem to be very busy..._

-Yao-nii, do you need herp?-Kiku asked.

 _...Right..._

 _...We should help them..._

-What do you need help with, Yao-nii...?-Sakura said.

 _..._

 _...Yao-nii...?_

-...Actually, the food should be done soon.-Yao said.-Can you two, go and tell everyone about it?

-Hai, Yao-nii.-Kiku and Sakura said simultaneously.

* * *

 _...Okay..._

 _...We found someone..._

 _..._

 _...But..._

-...Katysha-san, why are you...?-Sakura asked, shocked, as she saw the predictment Katysha was in.

-I...Don't know...-Katysha barely said, with the vines around her body, disabling any sort of movement, and going into places, that they shouldn't go to.-...One second...I was walking...And the...Next...Those vines...They just...

 _...Hum..._

 _...There seems to be a lot of them..._

 _...We may need, to cut them all of..._

 _...I wonder where Ivan and Natalia are..._

 _...They should have something to help cut the vines with..._

-Kiku-nii, we should search for Ivan-san and Natalia-san.-Sakura said.

-...Hai...-Kiku said, sounding distracted.

 _...Kiku-nii...?_

 _..._

 _...He is..._

 _...Looking at Katysha-san and blushing...!_

-Kiku-nii?-Sakura said.-Why are you blushing...?

-...Ah!-Kiku said, a little shocked, but still blushing.-...I...I wirr remain here, Katysha-san wourd be ronery if both of us went away...

 _...Really...?_

 _...Do you really think that I can't see your blush?_

-...Kiku-nii is a pervent...-Sakura said. Kiku's blush deepened.-...Okay, I will go, you remain here...-She continued, with a sigh. Then she grinned slightly.-Enjoy the view~

-...S-Sakura-nee!-Kiku blushed even more.-I-I am not...

-Hai, Hai...-Sakura said, while walking away.

* * *

-...Ivan-San! Natalia-san!-Sakura yelled, as she walked through the forest.-...Ivan-san! Natalia-san!

 _..._

-Da, little Sakura?-Ivan said, with a cheery smile on his face, as he walked to her.

-What is it, Sakura?-Natalia asked, as she walked by Ivan's side.

-...It's Katysha-san...-Sakura started to explain.

-Katysha! What happened?!-Ivan asked, suddenly very worried.

 _...Ah!_

-...S-she walked thought the forest, then those vines came.-Sakura started explaining, a little shocked at Ivan's change.-And now she can't move, and we have nothing to cut them with, so...

-Where is she?!-Ivan asked, still worried.

-I-in that direction...-Sakura said, as she showed where it is. Ivan started to run in that direction.

 _...Eh...?_

-Thank you for telling.-Natalia said, and ran after Ivan.-Wait for me, big brother!

 _...Ah..._

 _...And, they are gone..._

 _..._

 _...I should search for the others..._

* * *

 _...Ah, such a nice waterfall...!_

 _...Going right into a river..._

 _..._

 _...Wait, is that...?_

 _...Alfred-san, Arthur-san, Francis-san and Matthew-san...?_

 _...They are playing in the water..._

 _..._

 _...Naked!_

 _...OMG...!_

 _...Why are they naked?!_

 _..._

 _...Those abs, though..._

 _...^^..._

 _..._

 _...I am glad, that I can only see the upper halves of their bodies..._

 _Or I would have died of embarrassment!_

-Oh, Sakura!-A voice was sudennly heard.-It's great to see you here!

 _...Huh..._

 _...It's Alfred-san!_

 _And he is...0_o_

-No! Stop! Don't come here!-Sakura yelled, while blushing.-Stay where you are!

-Huh?-Alfred asked, confused.-Why?

-Because you are naked, you git!-Arthur yelled.

-Ohohohohon~-Francis laughed.-Alfred, you naughty boy~

-...Maple...-Matthew sighed.

 _..._

 _...Why was I here, again...?_

 _..._

 _...Oh, right..._

-...Yao-nii asked me to inform you, that the food will be ready soon.-Sakura said.

-Food?-Alfred said, his face lighting up.

-Alfred...?-Arthur asked, warily.

 _...What is...?_

-I am coming right away!-Alfred yelled, and started to get out of the river.

 _...0_o..._

-Stop it, you bloody idiot!-Arthur yelled.

 _OMG!_

-Hohohon~-Francis started laughing again.-Hohohohohohohohon~

 _...N-n-no...!_

* * *

 _...Phew..._

 _...Gasp..._

 _...I actually managed to run away in time..._

 _..._

 _...That Alfred-san..._

 _...Sigh..._

 _..._

 _...I should search for the others..._

 _..._

-Ve~ It's Sakura~-Feliciano said, as he skidded to her, with Ludwig behind him.

-Guten tag, Sakura.-Ludwig greeted.

-Hi Feli-san, Ludwig-san.-Sakura greeted.-Yao-nii wanted me to tell you, that the food will be ready soon.

-Ve~ Food~-Feliciano said, happily.-Let's go there, Ludwig~

-...Ja, Ja...-Ludwig said, with a sigh.-Sorry Sakura.

 _...Huh...?_

 _...What for...?_

 _...For leaving so suddenly...?_

-It's okay.-Sakura said, and watched them walk away.

 _...Now..._

 _Where are the others...?_

* * *

 _...What..._

 _...What is this...?!_

 _...Why are there strange moans coming from a bush...?_

 _..._

 _...I am not sure, that I want to know that..._

-I am sorry, but...-Sakura started.-Do you have a moment?

-Chigi!-A surprised yell was heard.-Sakura!

 _...Lovino-san...?_

-It's okay, my little Lovi~-Another voice was heard, and a head of brown hair, appeared from the bush.-Hola, Sakura!

 _...Antonio-san...?_

-Hi, Antonio-san, Lovino-san.-Sakura said.-Yao-nii asked me to tell you, that the food will be ready soon.

-Food?-Antonio said, smiling.-Thank you for telling us, we will go there soon.

-R-right...-Lovino shuttered, his head appearing from the bush. He was blushing deeply.-We will...Go there in a few minutes...

 _...Huh...?_

 _...Why in a few...?_

 _..._

 _...I don't want to know..._

* * *

 _...A meadow..._

 _...Inside of a forest...?_

 _..._

 _...It looks beautiful...^^_

 _..._

 _...I can hear laughing..._

 _...I wonder who that is...?_

 _..._

 _...Oh!_

 _...Tino-san, Berwald-san, Lukas-san, Emil-san and Mathias-san!_

 _...They seem to be having fun..._

-Oh, Hi Sakura!-Tino waved, as he saw her. Berwald was by his side, giving a slight nod.-Do you need something?

-Hi, Tino-san, Berwald-san.-Sakura said.-I am here to inform you, that the food will be ready soon.

-Food?!-Mathias yelled, happily. Then, he took Lukas's hand and started to run somewhere.-Lukas, let's go!

-Wait!-Lukas said.-Stop dragging me!

-Food?-Emil said, quietly, as he got up.-...I should go as well...

 _...And they are gone..._

-We should go too, right Ber?-Tino said.

-Hm.-Berwald grunted.

-We will be going now.-Tino said, as he got up, together with Berwald.-Thanks for telling us, Sakura!

-Hai.-Sakura said, as she watched them walk away.

 _...They are so cute together..._

 _..._

 _...Okay..._

 _...I should resume my search..._

* * *

 _Oh, a patch of flowers!_

 _They look so nice^^_

 _..._

 _...Wait..._

 _Why are they arranged like that?_

 _..._

 _...Words...?_

 _..._

 _..."A sweet dream or a bitter reality"..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...What...?_


	24. Chapter 24

Normal PoV:

In a strange room, with a magical window...

-A flower message? Really?-England said, in an unbelieving voice.-And what is with the message itself? Did you decide, to suddenly start writing poetry?

-I just sent a messsage, I have no way to tell which form it will be delivered in.-Romania said.-...And, what do you have against my message?

-...England, Romania...-Norway suddenly said.

-What is it...?-England wondered.

-...Look...-Norway said, as he pointed at the window.

It showed Sakura(Lillianna), looking towards the flower message, with a shadowed face expression. The wind is seen blowing around her, becoming more intense by the second.

-... _I_...-She said, in a strange tone.-... _Where...am I_...?

-...Okay...-Romania said.-I didn't expect...-Suddenly, she began to sing something.-...And now, she is singing...

-...It's "Within temptation-See who I am"...-Norway said, as he showed a site with the song lyrics.-I searched for it, in google...

...There was silence for a few seconds...

-...Speaking of which, did we have sites like "Google", "Youtube", "Fanfiction" and "Deviantart" before this...?-Romania wondered.

-...I think that, they appeared around the time, that Lillianna got here.-England said.-...Which is really...

-Strange...-Said Norway.

* * *

-...W-what do you mean by that...?!-China asked, shocked.

-Just what we said, the dream is way too vivid and happy...-Romania said.-...it doesn't seem like, they won't5 be able to wake up from it by themselves...

-They won't want to wake up...-Norway said.

-The only chooise we have, is to send someone into their dream.-England explained.-...But, the number of people sent, should be the same as the number of people already inside...-He added, quietly.-It will not work, if it's a different number...

-I will go!-Greese and Turkey said simultaneously. Then, they started arguing.

-I am sure, that a lot of you want to go...-England said.-But, we can only send two people...

-So, you have ten minutes to decide on who will go!-Romania said.-If you won't, we will just send random people!

-...Romania...-England said, annoyed.

-What?-Romania wondered.-We don't have time to explain more about it, right?

* * *

-...I am not sure I want to know, but...-England started.-How did this happen...?

-Little Kitai wanted to go~And, I wanted to go with him~-Russia answered, with a smile.-But, others also wanted to go~ So, I beat them up~

-...Frankly speaking...-Norway said.-You got them out of the way...

-Da~-Russia said, still smilling. China just sighed. England made a strange face expression.

-...Let's just explain the details and send them there...-Romania said.

-...Alright...-England said, after sighing.-...Since the dream is too vivid, they won't want to return, so even if you explain the situation, they will start resisting. This is, when things get hard.-He explained.-This is their dream, so they can turn into anything they wish for or imagined themself as. It doesn't matter if it is consciously or subconsciously, they will turn into their secret wish/image and start battling with you.

-So, they can turn into anything?-Russia said.-Sounds like fun~

-...I don't think it will be fun...-China said.-Who knows, what they will turn into...

-Don't be like that, Little Kitay~-Russia said.-Whatever they turn into, we would fight them, win and bring them back here~

-...I hope you are right...-China said.-...But, I still get the feeling, that it's going to be harder than that...

-...We will contact you, if there is a problem...-England promissed.

-...Let's start...-Norway said.

-Finally.-Romania said.


	25. Chapter 25

-...We are in a forest~-Russia said, happily.

-...I can see that...-China said.-We should start searching for Riben and Lillianna...-He sighed.-This forest looks big, I hope we can find them in time...

-We will~-Russia said, as he skidded happily.

* * *

-...Oh, Sakura-nee, You are just in time.-Kiku said, as he saw her, walking from an opening in the trees, with her face still shadowed.-After you reft, I carred everyone I could and...

- _Kiku-nii,_ -Sakura said, her face still shadowed, as she walked towards him.- _Do you know, where I am...?_

-Sakura-nee?-Kiku was confused.-What are you tarking about...?

- _Kiku-nii, tell me..._ -Sakura said, quietly.- _Where...Am I...?_

-...Sakura-nee...-Kiku said, concerned.-Did somethig happen...?

- _...I...Am...Not here...-_ Sakura said, in a strange tone.- _...I...Am..._

* * *

-This place is nice~-Russia said, as he skidded happily.-It has a huge forest, a river with a waterfall and even a meadow~

-Eluosi, you know why we are here, right...?-China said.

-Da~-Russia answered.-Doesn't mean, that I can't enjoy the view~

-...Just don't forget, that we have to find them...-China said, serious.-...And fast...We don't know how much time they have, after all...

-Da~-Russia said.

* * *

-...Sakura-nee...-Kiku said, concerned.

- _...I...-_ Sakura said, in a strange voice.- _...I am...Not here...-_ She continued.- _...I am...Am I myself...?_

-...Sakura-nee...-Kiku said.-Carm down, and terr me what happenned, hai?

- _...I...-_ Sakura said.- _Where...Am I...?-_ She asked, seriously.- _Who...Am I...?_

 _-_...Sakura-nee...-Kiku said.-Why are you...?

- _...I...-_ Sakura said.- _This reality...Is it real...?-_ She asked. _-...Am I...Even alive...? Am I...Dead...? Or, do I...Just exist...? Somewhere...? But, where...?_

* * *

-Here they are~-Russia said, as he and China walked thought a clearing in the trees.

-...We finally found them...-China said, with a relieved sigh, as he saw "Kiku" and "Sakura".-But, is that really Lillie...?

-Seems so~-Russia said, as he went in their direction. China walked on his right.-Lillie looks lost, though...

-Opium said that she took it hard...-China said.-...But...

-...Let's just go and get them back, da...?-Russia said.

* * *

-...Yao-nii...?-Kiku asked, surprised.-Yao-san...?

-...Riben...-China said.-...You...

-...No...-Kiku said, as he studied China and Russia.-...You are not them...-He said, quietly. Then, he stood right before Sakura, shielding her from the "Strangers".-Who are you...?! Why do you look like them...?! How did you get here...?!-He continued, seriously.-Answer!

-...Riben...-China said, with a hurt face expression.-...Do you really, not remember me...? Your own older brother?!

-...Little Kitay...-Russia said quietly, a little concerned.

-...I don't know what you are tarking about...-Kiku said, seriously.-And you are not my brother! I don't even know you!-He continued, harshly.-Terr me who you rearry are, now!

-...Riben...-China said, sadly.-Please, listen to me...!-He continued.-You are my little brother, and right now, you are in deep coma, having a vivid dream...-He continued, quietly.-And, if you don't wake up soon, you will die!

-...Do you think, that I wirr berieve that...?-Kiku asked, seriously.

-...Riben...-China said, still sad.

-...Suposse you are right...-Kiku said.-And right now I am in a coma, and this is arr a vivid dream...-He continued.-I rove it here...Why shourd I get back...?

-...Riben...-China said, more sad now.

* * *

-...So, I am actuarry a "Nation", Your rittre brother...And, my rear name, isn't "Kiku"...-Kiku said.-And, I am in a coma, because "Death" attacked me and Sakura-nee(Whose rear name is Rirrianna-san)...-He continued.-We are having a vivid dream, about what we wish the most, and we wirr die if we won't wake up soon...

-Da~-Russia said.-And that's why, we came to get you out~

-...Aren't you, hiding something...?-Kiku said.-You didn't exprain what a "Nation" is...Why...?

-...Riben...-China said, unsure.-You see...

-...Terr me...-Kiku said.-Now.

-...Little Kitay...-Russia said, cautiously.-...If you tell him...

-...That we are out people, and feel everything they do as well as everything that happens in our land? That we fight for them, even to the point when, we have to betray our family and friends? That they die for our freedon? That we can even hear their dying thoughts, feel their bodies grow weak and lose a part of ourselves with each death? That all our existance, all we do, all our hardships and sacrifices, is for our people? Just like their's are for us?- China said quietly, in a sad voice.-All of this...And, so much more...I can't hide it from him...

-...Little Kitay...-Russia said, sadly.-...You...

-...I can't lie to Riben...-China said.-...No matter, how hard it would be to tell him the truth...No matter, how he would take it...I can't lie to him...

* * *

-...Is that so...?-Kiku said, serious.-Then, my answer is no...

-But, Riben...!-China started.

-I wirr remain here.-Kiku said, as he started shining by a strange light.-And if you stirr wish to stop me, then I have no other choise but to fight you!

-...Riben...-China said, sadly.

-Not now, little Kitay...-Russia said, as he looked before him.-...He is transforming...

-Now,-Kiku said, as the light faded, showing his new form. He had long silver hair, gold eyes, a long katana in his hand, and big titanium wings on his back.-Show me your resolve!

-...Nice form~-Russia said, while preparing for a fight.

-...This is so like Riben...-China said, as he also prepared to fight.

* * *

-...This is even harder than I thought...-China said, as he evaded Japan's stretched out wings' attack.

-Then, we should just push harder~-Russia said.-And then, we will surelly win~

- _...Non..._ -Sakura suddenly said, as she was surrounded by a golden light.- _Vos Personas non gratas!_ -The light became brighter.- _Wade! et ego ipse de vobis tibi contra stimulum calcitrare!_

-...Lillianna knows Latin...?-China asked, surprised.

-...I don't think she does...-Russia said.-This is strange...

- _Vos barba tenus sapientes!_ -Sakura said, as the light around her became brighter and brighter, until she could not be seen.- _Ego faciam vos fieri videatur, ut auribus teneo lupum!_

-Is she transforming, as well...?-China wondered aloud.

-Seems so~-Russia said, happily. Then, the light faded, and showed Lillianna's new form. She had long and wavy golden hair, and golden eyes. She wore a long white dress, with long sleeves, and golden lines(That are actually words) on the dress edges. Lillianna was also sending huge amounts of energy, all over the place, which looked like powerful golden wind. She also had a golden symbol on her foreheard, but, because of the "Golden wind", it was hard to tell what it really is. And, a shiny golden heart between her neck and chest.-...Oh, no...

-...So, this is Lillianna's transformation...I wonder, what she turned into...-China said, as he looked at the form before him.-...Thought, why does her hair and eyes golden...?-He wondered aloud.-Eluosi, do you know...?

-...This is...-Russia said, quietly, while staring at Lillianna's new form.-...This is...Very bad...

-...Eluosi...?-China asked, a little concerned.

-...W-we can't win...-Russia said, as he continued staring at Lillianna's new form.

-What do you mean?-China asked, confused.-What did she turn into...?

-She turned into a goddess!-Russia said.-And, not like those fake gods, that you see in movies and cartoons...-He explained.-But, an almighty one, the kind that she wrote about in her book, that is invinsible, unleast you are another god or have a specific item with you...

-W-what...?-China asked, surprised.-Are you serious?!

-...Da...-Russia answered quietly. Lillianna was looking at them seriously, as the amount of energy she sent, became even bigger.

* * *

In the end, I had to use google translate... :(

*Even thought, I tried to search for the phraces in Latin.

*It's mostly about China and Russia being unwelcome, and if they won't leave...

*I wonder if the chapter is okay...


	26. Chapter 26

-A goddess!-England said, in shock, as he looked at the "event" in his "magical window".-She actually turned into a goddess!

-Yes, yes. She turned into a goddess.-Romania said, as he also looked in the "magical window".-Could have expected, that something could have go wrong...

-...I know, but still...-England said.-...While getting to know her personality, and considering what she knows about us(And all the "hardships" we always go thought), a goddess should be the last form, she could want to turn into!-He explained.-And, she is really strong, even here, I can still feel the huge magical energy she is emitting!

-Did you ever imagine, what would happen, if you actually killed America during his revolution?-Romania asked, seriously. England's face darkenned.

-...I don't know why you ask that...-England said, quietly.-...But, I did...I also had nightmares of that hapenning...-He continued.-...I tried to ignore it, as much as I could...But, there were so may of them...So many...That I...

-...You refused to believe it...It should be the same, then...-Romania said.-She wrote an online book, with gods as main characters(It's actually a spoiler~)...She had to put herself, in her characters' shoes, to be able to make them "Alive"...-He explained.-It's no wonder, if after a while, she imagined herself as a goddess, and thought about what would happen if that were the case...

-...So, she just ignored it...-England said.-But, since she imagined it so much, she was able to turn into a goddess...-He explained.-I get what you mean.-He sighed.-But, it doesn't make things easier...If nothing changes, all four of them, will remain in the comatose dream(If it is still a dream), as their bodies will rot away and die...

-We should think about something, then...-Romania said.-...And fast...

* * *

-Non ergo intellegis?-Lillianna said, with a smirk.-Sunt etiam alia via nostra potestate levels,-She continued.-Relinquo, antequam paeniteat me mali!

-There is no way, that we would lea...!-China started saying, when all of a sudden, he felt great pressure, pulling him to the ground.-...W-what the...?

-Kitay!-Russia yelled. A second later, he too, was attacked by an unseen force, and was pulled to the ground.-Ugh...Mind powers...

-Eluosi, what is...it...?-China managed to ask.-...How did she...?-He tried asking.-She didn't...Even blink!

-The power...of thought...-Russia said.-...Everything she thinks...About...Happens...

-...Are you...-China said, in surprise.-...Serious...?

-...Yes...-Russia said, with a sigh. "Immediate music:Epic age", was suddenly heard.

-...Music...?-China wondered.

-...I think...Little Lillie...-Russia said.-Likes to add...Some drama...

* * *

-...Well, this is unexpected...-England said, as he looked at what was in front of him, which was an open coffin. Romania stood on his side, and also looked surprised.

-...We got Lillianna's body...-Norway said, as he stood by the coffin. Ukraine and Israel stood near him.

-...Was she actually dead, this whole time...?-England wondered, aloud. Then, he walked to the coffin, and checked the body.-...Still warm...?

-...There also seem to be cuts on her wrists...-Romania said, as he walked to the coffin as well.-They are almost healed, thought...

-...So, she cut her wrists, and then had a hallucination about being hit by a truck...-England said.-Her body is still alive and healthy, even if there is no soul inside of it...

-...She said it herself, didn't she...?-Norway said.-That she is neither alive or dead...

* * *

Had to use google translate, again...

Non ergo intellegis?-Do you understand it now?

Sunt etiam alia via nostra potestate levels-Our power levels are way too different

Relinquo, antequam paeniteat me mali!-Leave, before I change my mind!


	27. Chapter 27

-...And, that is how it it...-England explained. There was silence, for a few seconds.

-Lillie is a zombie!-America suddenly yelled.

-She is not, you bloody git!-England told him. America began thinking about it.

-...That's right!-America finally said.-If she was a zombie, she would have attacked my superb brain long ago!

-...If you had a brain...-England said, quietly.-America, go check on China and Russia.-He said.-Tell me, if anything happens...

-The commie and China..?-America wondered.-...Fine...-He continued.-...I will ask them, for something in return when they wake up...

* * *

-Etiam nolens relinquere?-Lllianna asked, seriously.-Vos scitis, ego non occidas justum cum cogitavi, si vellem.

-...I...Don't...Care...-China said.-I am...Not leaving...-He continued.-...I can't...Not now...

-...Stupidus...-Lillianna said. Suddenly, China was lifted up, with an unseen force holding squizing neck.

-Kitay!-Russia yelled in alarm.

-...Ugh...-China barely managed to say, while fighting the choke hold.-...How...As a nation...I don't...Even need...To...Breath...

-...Kitay...-Russia said, quietly.-Stop it!-He said, as he readied his pipe.-Or I will...!

-Aut quid faciam?-Lillianna asked.-Te potest circum iubes.-She continued.-Scitis cur?-She continued, with a slight grin.

-Ahhh!-Russia yelled, as his hand, which was holding the pipe, was cut off. He held it tightly, as a large amount of blood was dripping from it.

-Hoc est cur.-Lillianna said, with a face that said:"If you don't listen quietly, then I will use force".-Nolite interficere me tu vis tibi?

* * *

-WTF IS GOING ON?!-A voice was suddenly heard.

-America?!- England said, concerned. Then, he ran to the direction of the voice.

-...What now...?-Romania said, with a sigh.-Wasn't this day messed up enough?

-We should check it out...-Norway said, and went in the direction of the voice.

-...I am going to regret it...-Romania sighed, and went after Norway.

* * *

-America!-England yelled, as he ran to him.-What happenned?!

-...They...They!-America said, a little scared.-They were fine, and suddenly, China started turning blue! A few seconds later, the commie got his hand severed! this is not normal!-He explained.-WTH IS GOING ON HERE?

-...They what...?!-England said, shocked. Then, he ran to the beds, where China and Russia lay.-...How is this possible...?

-...What is it now...?-Romania asked, as he and Norway entered the room. Norway went to check on the bodies.

-...This does not look good...-Norway said, as he looked at the bodies.

* * *

-Ugh...-China tried to resist the choke hold, but it didn't help much. Every second, it was harder and harder to breathe.

-...Kitay...!-Russia yelled, as he saw his friend's plight.-Don't give up yet!

-...Russia...China...-A voice was suddenly heard.-Can you hear me?

-...O...Pium...?-China wondered. There was a sigh.

-...So, you can...Thank god...-England said.

-...What is it...Anglia...?-Russia asked, while still holding his severed hand.

-...It's hard for me to say...-England said, a little apologic.-But, we have decided to bring you back...

-No!-China yelled.-...Riben...And Lillie...Are still...-He continued.-...They will...!

-I know...!-England yelled.-But, if things remain as they are, all four of you will die!

-...W-what...?-China asked, surprised.

-Anglia, Explain...-Russia said.

-You can't beat Lillianna, while she is in goddess form...-England said.-And every injury she inflict on you in the dream, are inflicted on your real bodies!

-...What...?!-China was surprised.

-Are you sure...?-Russia asked, also surprised.

-Yes, I am!-England said.-Russia, your hand is gone! And it's bleeding very badly! China, your whole body is turning more and more blue by the second!

-...But...Still...-China said, unsure.-...They...

-No matter what you say, we have to get you out...-Romania said.

-We have no other choice...-Norway said.

-...Wait...Please...-China pleaded.-Please...Give us...More time...

-...Kitay...-Russia felt bad for his friend.

-...Sorry China...-England said.-I know how you feel...But there is nothing else that we can do...

-...Let's start...-Norway said, in an apologizing voice. There was a sound of magic activating.

-...Please...-China continued pleading, as the sound became louder.-Don't...Do it...

-...I am really sorry, China.-England said. Then, the sound quieted down, as China and Russia were enveloped by a magical light. No one noticed, as a light chuckle was suddenly heard.

* * *

Translation from google translate...

etiam nolens relinquere?-Still refuse to leave?

Vos scitis, ego non occidas justum cum cogitavi, si vellem.-You know, I could kill you with just a thought, if I wanted to.

Stupidus-Idiot

Aut quid faciam?-Or you will do what?

Te potest circum iubes-You can't order me around.

Scitis cur?-You know why?

Hoc est cur-That is why.

Nolite interficere me tu vis tibi?-Do you want me to kill you?


	28. Chapter 28

-...We are...Still here...?-China wondered, as he found himself lying on the grass.

-...Seems so...-Russia said, with his hand(What remained of it) still bleeding.

-...Why didn't the spell work...?-England asked, confused.

-You must have miscast it or something...-Romania said.

-I did not!-England said.

-...Stop being noisy, you two...-Norway said.-Can't you see, that Lillianna is grinning right at us?

* * *

-...What the...?!-England said, surprised, as he saw Lillianna grinning right at him, from the "Magical window".

-Salve tibi, ut bene.-Lillianna said.-Consternatus inter vos?-She asked, with a slight smile.-Non debes.

-...Okay, this is getting crazy...-Romania said.

-...How...?-England wondered.

-Quid?-Lillianna said, surprised.-Ego nunc dea iuncta Quirino, tu scis.-She explained.-Vis scire, quid opus carmine fuit?

-That would help.-Norway said.

-Tu et amici "Sina" gratias agere pro eo.-Lillianna explained.-Quod ad me commemorat, cur non hoc etiam, furcifer?

-What?!-England was shocked.-How is that...?-He wondered.-Wait, what are you going to...?!

-Vale vale.-Lillianna said, and the "Magical window" disappeared completely.

-...She is trolling us...-Norway said. England and Romania looked strangely at him.-Amerika taught me the word.

* * *

-Nunc, ubi nos?-Lillianna said.

-...We can't be teleported, because of me...?-China asked, surprised.

-Etiam.-Lillianna said, a little annoyed.-Quoniam rogasti manere.

-...Because of...-China said.

-Bene, is vultus amo habeo ad te: animadverte, nunc.-Lillianna said.-Utrumque.

-...W-wait...!-China said.-...Let me atleast, say goodbye to Riben...

-...Kitay...-Russia said, sadly. There was a few seconds of silence.

-...Bene, sed hoc non diu.-Lillianna said.-Sed post se, et mortuus es.

* * *

-Bloody hell!-England yelled.-She completely severed the link!-He continued.-Now, we do not know, what is happenning there!

-...Can this day get any worse...?!-Romania said, with a sigh.

-All four of them are going to die...We would be held responsible for it...-England paniced.-And then, world war three will start!

-...All of us are going to die...-Romania panicked.-And, the earth will follow...!

-...Can you two stop with the panic attack...?-Norway said, annoyed.-It won't help the situation, at all.-He sighed.-...You remind me of Denmark...

* * *

Google translate, etc...

Salve tibi, ut bene.-Hello to you, as well.

Consternatus inter vos?-Are you shocked?

Non debes-You shouldn't be

Quid?-How?

Ego nunc dea iuncta Quirino, tu scis.-I am a goddess now, you know.

Vis scire, quid opus carmine fuit?-Want to know, why the spell didn't work?

Tu et amici "Sina" gratias agere pro eo.-You have your friend "China" to thank for that.

Quod ad me commemorat, cur non hoc etiam, furcifer?-Which reminds me, why isn't he still choking?

Vale vale-Bye bye

Nunc, ubi nos?-Now, where were we?

Etiam-Yes

Quoniam rogasti manere.-Since you pleaded to remain here.

Bene, is vultus amo habeo ad te: animadverte, nunc.-Well, it looks like I have to kill you, now.

Utrumque-Both of you.

Bene, sed hoc non diu.-Fine, but don't take long.

Sed post se, et mortuus es.-But after that, you are both dead.


	29. Chapter 29

-...Riben...-China started.-You may not remember me anymore, but know this...-He smiled a little.-No matter what happenned in the past, no matter how much we hurt each other...You are still my cute Di-di, and I never stopped loving you...-He said, truthfully. Kiku was a little shocked.-As a nation, I should have hated you, but I couldn't...I knew why you did what you did, I knew that it was for your people...As a person, I could never bring myself to hate you...And it would always be like that...-He smiled warmly. Kiku became more shocked.-There is only one thing, that I regret...-He said, in a very sad voice.-I couldn't save you, not then and not now...-He paused for a few seconds.-...Back then...I couldn't save you from yourself...And now...I can't...Even stop you...From dying...-He sounded heartbroken.-What kind of Ge-ge am I, If I can't even save you?!-He yelled. Kiku still looked, at him, shocked.-...I am a failure as a Ge-ge, aren't I...? I am sorry Riben...I am so sorry...Because, I couldn't help you, you are going to...-He said, as he started crying and hugged Kiku tightly. Kiku began blushing.-...I am sorry, Riben...I really am...I wish, I could have been a better brother to you...Maybe then, I would have been able to save you...-He said, sadly, as he let go of Kiku. Then, he wiped the tears with his sleeve.-Lillie, can you take care of Riben for me?-He asked. Lillianna nodded.-Thank you. I am ready now.

-...Chugoku...San...-Kiku finally said, with recognition on his face. China was surprised at first, but then smiled warmly.

-...You finally remembered me...-China said, as he started falling.-...I am...Glad...

-...Chugoku-san...-Kiku said in shock, as he saw China drop on the ground, dead. Then, he dropped next to him, in a sitting position, with the "Mecha samurai" form disappearing.-Chugoku-san!

-Kitay!-Russia yelled, and dropped to the ground, by the now dead China. Then, an angry and dark aura appeared around him. There was silence for a few seconds. Then, Russia sighed sadly and turned around.-...Lillie, are you sure that this is what you really want...?

-Quid faciam tibi...?-Lillianna wondered.

-What you are doing now...-Russia interrupted.-Are you sure, that you won't regret it later...?-He asked, quietly.-You said yourself, that you are trying to not do things that you would regret later...-He explained.-...Unlike us, nations...Who killed countless people...And grew accustomed to wars and death...You are pure...-He continued, sadly.-...That is why, what you are doing now...You are going to regret for the rest of your life...

-Vos...-Lillianna said, in wonder.-Quid agis...?

-Telling you all this...?-Russia said.-Because you are my friend, and also...Because I understand you...Your wish to live in peace, and to what lenghts you will go for it...-He said, truthfully.-...This place, that you made together with Yaponia, it's really nice and bright...There is only peace and quiet here, and everyone gets along well...I can understand, why you don't want to leave it...-He said wishfully.-Is it strange, coming from me? The "Big and scary" Rossiya?-He said, with a sad smile.-It should be...All I ever wanted, was to make friends...But, I don't know how to do it...I only scare everyone away...

-Tu es...-Lillianna said, a little shocked.

-...Oh, Sorry. I got a little sentimental...-Russia said, with a little smile.-What I want to say, is...-He continued, more seriously now.-No matter how hard it is, You shouldn't give up on life yet. That's what I believe...-He smiled a little.-Besides, I don't think Kitay will refuse, if you ask to be a part of his family, Yaponia won't mind it as well, and you are already friends with the other nations.

-Es certus...?-Lillianna wondered.-At ego non...

-Da.-Russia said.-Even if you don't want to go back, to your own world, you can remain together with us, nations.-He explained.-No one will mind, if you do.-He smiled a little. Then, he sighed.-Well, I think I talked a lot already...I am ready now...

And so, within a few seconds...Russia fell on the ground by China, dead...

There was silence for a while...

-...Kiku-nii...-Lillianna said, in a quiet voice.-Non fecit, quod erat ad, ius?-She continued, sadly.-Deinde quod...? Quid, tu non sentis paenitet?

* * *

-IGGY!-A yell was suddenly heard, accompanied by sounds of something breaking.-IGGY!

-What is it now...?-England said, with a sigh. Then, America burst thought the wall, breaking it.-Bloody git! Stop breaking the walls!-He yelled.-What do you want...?!

-THEY ARE DEAD!-America interrupted him.-CHINA AND THE COMMIE, ARE BOTH DEAD!-England looked at him for a few seconds, trying to piece together what he just heard.

-...THEY ARE WHAT...?!-England finally yelled.-How did that even...!?

-I DON'T KNOW!-America interrupted, again.-ONE SECOND THEY WERE FINE(Well, exept fot the commie's hand), AND THE NEXT, THEY ARE FUCKING DEAD!-He yelled.-IGGY, WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!-There was silence for a while.-...Iggy?

-...F-for now...-England said, still shocked.-...L-let's just tell Norway and Romania about this...-He continued.-...M-maybe, we can do something about this, BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE!

* * *

-...Ego...-Lillianna said.-Ego certus sum, facite mihi quod nunc...

-Sakura, Kiku, there you are!-Alfred said, as he ran to them.-You weren't showing up, so I...-He stopped, as he looked at the "Scene".-WTF HAPPENED HERE?! THERE ARE TWO DEAD BODIES HERE! AND THEY LOOK JUST LIKE YAO AND IVAN!

-Stop yelling, git!-Arthur said, as he walked to them.

-ARTHY!-Alfred cried.

-DO NOT CALL ME THAT!-Arthur yelled at him. Then, he also looked at the "Scene".-WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!

-My~ My~-Ivan said, as he walked to them, and looked around.-So, you were late because of this...

-...I don't even know what to think about this...-Yao said, as he walked to them, and also looked around.-Kiku, Sakura, can you tell me what happenned here...?

* * *

-...I should have expected, something like this...-Arthur said, with a sigh.

-Sakura, Kiku, You should go back to the real world...-Lukas said. Everyone looked at him, surprised.-What? You didn't know that we are in a dream...?

-...Ve? A dream...?-Feliciano asked, in wonder.

-Well, it was originally a dream.-Arthur explained.-But, now...It's another dimension...Thanks to Sakura...

-Mecum?-Lillianna wondered.-Et, si nos vado tergum...

-This place will remain...-Lukas said.-It won't disappear anywhere...

-Then, we shourd go back...-Kiku said.-But, then...

-Whatewer you go back or not...-Yao said, with a warm smile.-You two, are still my cute little siblings...

-...Y-Yao-nii...-Kiku said with a slight blush.

-Gratias tibi.-Lillianna said, with a smile. Then, she became serious.-Deinde, nunc autem...

-But before that,-Yao interrupted.-A family hug!

-Ve~-Feliciano said.-And a friendship hug!

* * *

-...I think, we should tell them.-Norway said.-But, who should...

-It should be someone of us...-Romania said. Then, he and Norway looked at England.

-Do you want me, to tell them...?-England wondered aloud.-It's suicide!

-Don't care.-Romania said.-You sent them, there...You do it...

-Why you...-England said, mad.

-OMG! ZOMBIES!-A yell was suddenly heard.-THEY ARE ZOMBIES! ZOMBIES ARE ATTACKING!

-...A...Me...Ri...Ca...-England said, as he ran towards the voice.

* * *

Google translate(For the last time, in this fanfic)...

Quid faciam tibi...?-What do you...?

Vos...-You...

Quid agis...?-Why are you...?

Es certus...?-Are you sure?

At ego non...-But I am not...

Non fecit, quod erat ad, ius?-I did what I had to, right?

Deinde quod...?-Then, why...?

Quid, tu non sentis paenitet?-Why, do I feel regret?

Tu es...-You are...

...Ego...-...I...

Ego certus sum, facite mihi quod nunc...-I am not sure, what I should do now...

Mecum?-Me?

Et, si nos vado tergum ...-Then, if we go back...

Gratias tibi-Thank you

Deinde, nunc autem...-Then, now I will...

*This chapter, was really hard for me to write...The feels...

*I hope the chapter turned out okay...Maybe I should have added more feels...? Can you write about it, in the comments?


	30. Chapter 30

Lillianna's PoV:

 _..._

 _...Ah..._

 _...It's so dark here..._

 _...What happenned...?_

 _..._

 _...I can hear voices..._

-...SO, YOU WERE A ZOMBIE ALL ALONG!-A voice was heard.

 _...America...?_

 _...What are you...?_

-Me? A zombie?-Another voice was heard.-My~ My~ All those hamburgers, have gone to your brain, da...?

 _...Russia...?_

-WHY YOU!-America yelled.-I WILL END YOU,YOU COMUNIST ZOMBIE!

-So full of ourselves, aren't we...?-Russia said. Then, there was a thud, and noises of fighting.

 _...That escalated quickly..._

 _...And I still don't get, what they were talking about..._

-Aya!-A third voice was heard.-So immature!

 _...China...?_

-Bloody gits.-A fourth voice was heard. Then, there was a sigh.

 _...England...?_

-V-Ve...Germania, I am scared!-A fifth voice was heard.

-It's going to be okay, Italien.-A sixth voice was heard.

 _...Italy and Germany...?_

-Get away from my fratelino, you potato bastard!-A seventh voice said.

-Now~ Now~ Lovi.-An eight voice was heard.-That wasn't very nice to say.

-Do you think I care, tomato bastard!?-A seventh voice was heard, again.

 _...Spain and Romano...?_

 _..._

 _...I wonder what this is all about..._

- _...I am not sure myserf..._

 _..._

 _...Japan...?_

- _Hai._

 _..._

 _...So, we are back..._

- _It seems so..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...We should try to wake up, shouldn't we...?_

 _-...Hai, It seems to be the best course of action._

* * *

 _...Ok..._

 _...This is a mess..._

-...Hai...-Japan said, quietly.

-Ve~ They woke up!-Italy said happily, as he ran to them and gave them a hug.-Ve~ Lillie! Giappone! You are okay!

 _...Italy..._

 _...He is so nice^^_

-Hi, Italy.-Lillianna said to him.

-...H-herro, Itaria-san.-Japan said. Italy stopped the hug, and happily skidded to Germany.

-Japonya/Iaponia, are you alright?-Greece and Turkey asked, simulately. Then, they glared at each other.-Why you...?! Japonya/Iaponia is my friend, not yours!-They yelled at each other, simulately-Stop repeating after me!

 _..._

 _...And, they started fighting..._

 _..._

-...Hai...-Japan said, with a sigh.

-Riben! You are awake!-China said happily, as he ran to them.-I am so happy!

 _...Oh..._

-...C-chugoku-san...!-Japan said, embarrased, as he felt China's hug.-...W-what are you...?

-Riben! I am so happy that you are alive!-China cried.-I thought that...That...

-...Chugoku-san...-Japan said, even more embarassed now.-...Y-you...!

 _...Brotherly Nichu..._

 _...So Fluffy...^^_

 _..._

 _...But..._

-...I am also here...-Lillianna said, sadly.

-...Lillie...-China said, surprised. Then, he looked apologicaly, as he stopped the hug.-...I am sorry! After what happenned, I thought that I am going to die and never see my family again...And when I woke up alive, and then saw Riben alive and well...I just...-He explained.-I am sorry! I didn't ignore you on purpuse!

 _...It looks like, he feels really bad about ignoring me..._

 _..._

 _...What was it about dying...?_

-...It's okay.-Lillianna said, a little confused.-But, what did you mean by dying...?

 _...?_

 _...Why is everyone looking so confused...?_

 _..._

 _...Did I say something wrong...?_

-...Rirrianna-san...-Japan said, slowly.-...Do you remember what happenned, when you were Sakura-san...?

 _..._

 _-_ What...?-Lillianna said, aloud.-What are you talking about...?

 _..._

 _...Now, everyone are looking a little surprised..._

-Lillie, do you remember anything after getting attacked by "the thing"...?-Russia suddenly asked.

 _..."The thing"...?_

 _...Oh..._

 _..."Death"..._

 _..._

-...Well, I remember having a nightmare, then I woke up and searched for Japan.-Lillianna said.-After that we talked a little, and feel asleep again...-She continued.-After that, I "Woke up" and heard you yelling. Then, I heard Japan, and we decided that it's time to wake up...

 _..._

 _...That's all that happenned, right...?_

 _..._

-It seems like Lillie has Lacunar amnesia.-England said. Most nations nodded.

 _..._

 _...I have what...?_

 _...What type of amnesia is that...?_

 _-_ It's when you don't remember a particular event.-Japan explained.

-WHAT?!-America suddenly yelled.-LILLIE DOESN'T REMEMBER THAT SHE...!

-Quiet, git!-England said.-She does not need to know that!

-But Iggy...!-America said.

 _..._

 _...What did I do...?_

-It doesn't matter now, Rirrianna-san.-Japan said, quietly.

 _..._

 _...Does it...?_

-Hai...-Japan said, seriously.

* * *

I thought that this chapter would be the last...

...But then, it became long...

...So, I divided it into parts...

...For less "wall of text"...


	31. Chapter 31

_...So..._

 _...This is my body..._

 _...Inside of a casket..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...I am not sure, how I should feel about this..._

 _..._

-...Rirrianna-san...-Japan started saying.

 _...Is it just me, or my hair has a gold hue now...?_

 _...And the body itself..._

 _...It looks completely healthy...!_

 _-_ Rirrianna-san.-Japan said.

 _And, it doesn't even have any..._

-Did you heal my body with your magic...?-Lillianna asked. Everyone looked surprised for a few seconds.

 _..._

 _...Why do they look so surprised...?_

 _...Again..._

-...Yes.-England finally said.-It was easy, with my superior magic.

-...What he means is...-Romania said.-I did the most of the healing.

-...They were arguing.-Norway said.-I did all the work.

 _..._

 _...Something is not right here..._

-Dudes, What are you talking about?-America suddenly said, in a surprised voice.-Didn't she...?

-Quiet, you git.-England suddenly said.-Try reading the atmosphere for once!

-But how?!-America winned.-I can't find the book!

-...Bloody twat...-England said.

 _..._

 _..._

 _...They are hiding something from me..._

 _...I am sure of it..._

-...Rirrianna-san...-Japan said.-They are just...

 _..._

 _..._

 _...Strange..._

 _...I just got another stupid fantasy..._

 _...About "That"..._

 _...And, after I didn't get those in a while..._

 _..._

 _...Sigh..._

 _...And I thought, that those stupid fantasie would go away, after I complete writing the book..._

 _..._

 _...But, what if...?_

 _..._

 _...No..._

 _...It can't be true..._

 _...Since I am not a good person..._

 _...I am somewhere between a good and a bad person..._

 _..._

 _...Besides..._

 _...If it were true..._

 _..._

 _...I..._

 _...I am not sure, what I could have done..._

 _..._

-...Rirrianna-san...-Japan said quietly, and slowly.-Are you feering arright...?

 _..._

 _...I..._

 _...I will be alright..._

 _...Those are just stupid fantasies I got, somethimes...!_

 _...It's nothing less and nothing more than that..._

 _...It has nothing to do with reality..._

* * *

-...I can be revived in "That" world...?-Lillianna said, surprised.

-Yes, if you wish to.-England said.

 _...To revive..._

 _...In that...Place..._

-...I don't want to.-Lillianna said.-...I don't want to come back to that place...

-...What...?-England said surprised. Everyone else was also surprised.-But, if you don't...

 _..._

 _...Why did he stop...?_

-If I don't, then what...?-Lillianna asked.

-...W-well...-England said.-How should I say it...

-If you don't come back, that world will...!-America started saying, and got a smack to the head from England.-Iggy, what was that for...?!

 _..._

 _...This conversetion..._

 _..._

 _...Maybe, I am really..._

 _..._

 _...No!_

 _...Stop thinking about stupid things, already!_

-What the git meant to say, is that if you go back now...-England said.-Your life will start becoming better...

-Whatever he says.-America said.-You will get your happily ever after...

 _..."Hapilly ever after"...?_

 _..._

 _...As if..._

 _...It's not a children's tale..._

 _...Besides..._

-I don't want to go back there...-Lillianna said.-I want to remain here, with you all...

-You can't!-America yelled. England glared at him.

-...You want to live a nice and quiet life, do you not?-He said.-Make some friends, start a family, have kids...-He explained.-If you remain with us nations, you won't be able to...

 _...I know that..._

 _...But still..._

 _...That world..._

 _...The people there..._

 _...Are way too cruel..._

 _..._

-...It's not that I don't want to...But...-Lillianna said, sadly.-Do you know how it feels like, to know that you were hated and wanted dead, before you were even born...?

-What do you...?-England started asking.-Oh...-He said, sadly.-Because of your nationality...

-...Yes...-Lillianna said.-For some people(And all the "weeds"...), my whole life is a sin.-She said, sadly.-What do you think will happen, if I were to suddenly revive from the dead...? Do you really think, that I would be able to have a good life after that...?

 _...I won't..._

 _...It would be a nightmare..._

-It would be horrible...-Lillianna said.-From experiments and disections...To promises to kill me in the worst way possible...-She explained, seriously.- _Maybe, even to everyone taking sides and the start of another world war..._

 _..._

 _...And then, I..._

 _...I will..._

-...Rirrianna-san...-Japan said, quietly.-But if you remain here, it wourd be worse...

 _-How worse...?-_ Lillianna blurted.

-Considering who you really are...-England said.-That world...Well...How should I say it...

- _Then,_ _ **let it be destroyed**_ _...-_ Lillianna said, in a strange voice.- ** _Those ungratefull traitors will pay for what they made me go thought over those thousands of years!_**

 ** _..."You reap what you sow"..._**

 ** _...They will see with their own eyes,_**

 ** _The meaning of this quote..._**


	32. Chapter 32

-...Rirrianna-san...?-Japan asked, slowly.-Are you feering arright now...?

 _...Huh...?_

 _...What are you talking about...?_

-Rirrianna-san...-Japan said, surprised.-You don't remember...?

-Don't remember what...?-Lillianna blurted.

-Another type of amnesia...?-America asked.

-I am not sure...-England answered.-It may be something else entirely...

-Like what...?-America asked.

-A memory seal.-Norway answered.

 _...Okay..._

 _...What are they talking about now...?_

 _..._

-I am not sure, what you are talking about...-Lillianna said.-But I just said, that I want to remain here, and not go back there, can I...?

-...Well, as long as you want to, it's possible.-England answered.

 _...As long as I want to...?_

 _-_ Then, can I become a nation, or something similar...?-Lillianna said.-I don't want to be a human anymore...And, as I said before, I like to be with you all...

 _...?_

 _...Why do they look surprised, again...?_

-Well, you could...-England answered.-With the right ritual...You know what it would mean, right...?

 _..."What it would mean"...?_

-Of course I do.-Lillianna said.-Nothing is free in the world, after all...

 _...Nothing is just "flowers and butterflies"..._

 _..._

-Actually, we can not make you a full nation.-England said.-But, we can use your connection with Japan, to make you similar to a nation...

-Similar...?-Lillianna wondered.

-Yes.-Norway said.-A half nation...

 _...What...?_

-What he means is, we will make you like a nation using Japonia's blood.-Romania said.-You human body will be revived, but would be as durable as a nation's and would look more Japanese...-He explained.-You would also live as long as Japonia...We would also make sure, that you won't hear any thoughts, that are not yours...

 _...So, I won't hear the thoughts of the Japanese citizens..._

-But, if something happens, and japan can't take it anymore...-England said, seriously.-You will be forced to take over, until he recovers...

-Are you ready for it...?-Norway asked, seriously.

 _...So, I will feel all the pain..._

 _..._

 _...I remember that I always hated pain..._

 _...If it was before, I would have declined without much of a thought..._

 _..._

 _...But now..._

 _...After I alredy died and was in a coma afterwards..._

 _...I don't really care about that anymore..._

-I am ready...-Lillianna started saying.-...Wait...

 _...I think I forgot about something..._

 _..._

 _...The asians...!_

-...What is it, Rirrianna-san...?-Japan asked.

 _...Well..._

-I forgot to ask you guys something.-Lillianna said, as she looked at the asians.-...Is it okay with you all...? If I would be like a substitute Japan and like a sister to you...?

 _..._

 _...Why didn't I think about it sooner...?!_

 _...What if they hate me now...?_

 _..._

-Another sister...?-China thought. Then, he smiled.-I would be glad to have another family member...!

 _...Really...?!_

-I will finally have a younger sister.-Taiwan said.-We will do a lot of fun things together!

 _..."Fun things"...?_

-More people.-Hong Kong said.-More fireworks.

 _...Fireworks are beautiful..._

-You wourd herp me draw manga?-Japan asked.

 _...The more innocent parts of it..._

-Sisters originated in Korea, da-ze!-South Korea said.

 _...What...?_

 _..._

 _...They don't mind if I become their sister..._

 _...At all..._

 _..._

 _...I am in shock..._

* * *

 _...Um..._

 _...This is a little..._

 _...Crazy..._

-A GHOST!-America yelled, as he hid under a table.-OMG! IT'S A GHOST!

-Shut up, you wanker!-England yelled at him.-It's just Lillianna.

-BUT SHE'S A GHOST!-America yelled some more. The table was shaking.-A GHOST!

-Bloody hell...-England said, with a sight.

 _..._

 _...America is more than 200 years old, right...?_

-Hai.-Japan said quietly.

 _...He fought in a lot of wars and had seen a lot of scary things, right...?_

-Hai.-Japan said, quietly.

 _Then why is he afraid of me, even if I am a ghost now...?!_

-Because it's America-san.-Japan said, quietly.

 _..._

 _...Really...?_

-...Hai.-Japan said, quietly. Then he sighed.

 _...Well..._

 _...That's..._

 _...Interesting..._

 _-_ Hai, it's a good brackmair...-Japan said, in a strange tone.

 _..._

 _...Ookay..._

 _..._

 _...It still feels strange being a ghost..._

 _..._

 _...Well, at least I can fly..._

 _...And I am not afraid of heights anymore...!_

 _..._

 _...Wait..._

 _Japan, how can you still hear me, since I am not in your body anymore?_

-...I am not sure.-Japan said.-Maybe it's the connection Igrishu-san was tarking about...

 _...Maybe..._

-We are ready to start.-Norway said, as he was standing on the side of the casket with Lillianna's body. England and Romania were standing on the other two sides of it. There was also a strange magical circle under it.

 _...Well..._

 _...This looks a little...Omnious...?_

-A rittre...But, it's nothing I didn't see before...-Japan said.-Werr, I wirr start.

 _...Oh..._

 _...I get it..._

 _...England..._

 _..._

Then, Japan walked to the casket with the body, slit his wrist and poured some of the blood into Lillianna's mouth before his wound closed.

 _..._

 _...Okay..._

 _...This really looks a little ominous..._

 _..._

 _...And, I am drinking blood right now!_

Then, England, Norway and Romania started to chant a spell, activating the magical circle. After that, the casket with the body was enveloped in a strange light.

 _...Okay..._

 _...It's actually omnious..._

 _..._

 _...The light is white and red..._

 _..._

 _...Right, Japan's flag..._

 _..._

-Lillianna, you can go inside now.-England said.

 _...Now...?_

 _..._

 _...The light is gone..._

 _...That was fast..._

 _..._

 _...Um..._

-How...?-Lillianna asked, a little confused.

-Did I not explain it...?-England said.

-You didn't.-Norway said.

-You tried to calm down your "Brother" the whole time...-Romania said.-And, somehow, he is still shaking.

 _..._

 _...The table is a shaking a lot..._

-Fine, I forgot.-England said.-Lillianna, just jump or fly into your body...I will do the rest...

 _...Uh..._

 _...Ookay..._

 _..._

 _...Well..._

 _...What..._

England was chanting something...

 _...Now..._

 _..._

 _...I am feeling..._

 _...Sleepy..._


	33. Chapter 33

_...Ugh..._

 _...My head..._

 _...Again..._

 _..._

 _...Wait...!_

 _...What is that annoying smell...?_

 _..._

 _...White walls..._

 _...And those..._

 _...I am in a hospital..._

 _..._

 _...Why am I in a hospital...?!_

 _...Shouldn't I be...?_

 _..._

 _...Was it all just a dream...?_

 _...Me being teleported to that world, the nations..._

 _...Everything..._

 _..._

 _...It can't be just a dream!_

 _...I don't want it to be just a dream!_

 _...I don't want to be here...!_

-Lillie, you are awake!-A voice was heard.

 _...China...?_

 _..._

 _...So, it was just a dream after all..._

 _...Thank god..._

 _..._

 _...It's so bright..._

 _..._

 _...I am still inside of a casket...!?_

-Get me out of here!-Lillianna yelled, in fright.

-AHH! ZOMBIE!-America yelled.

-I am not a zombie!-Lillianna said.-...Wait, what...?

 _...I am being lifted!_

 _...Who...?_

-Privet, Little Lillie~-Russia greeted.

-Hello Russia.-Lillianna greeted back, as she was placed on the ground.-Thanks for the descent.

-It's no problem.-Russia said.

 _...Am I that light...?_

 _..._

 _...I weight 51-53 kilogram..._

 _...Is that light...?_

 _..._

 _...It's Russia..._

 _...To him, I am like a feather or something..._

 _..._

 _...It's hard to breathe..._

 _..._

 _...I don't need to breathe..._

 _...But still, my poor bones...!_

-...U-uh...C-can you...Stop squishing me so hard...!-Lillianna yelled to the nations that were squishing her hard.

-V-ve...! Sorry, Lillie...-Italy said, as he let go.-I was just so happy to have a new friend~

-Oh, sorry, Lillie.-China said, as he let go.-I was really happy to have a new sister.

-Sorry, Lillie.-spain said, as he let go.-I heard you liked tomatoes.

-Sorry, Lillie.-South Korea said, but didn't let go.-Your boobs are mine, da-ze!

 _...Uh..._

 _...What...?_

-Boobs originated in korea, da-ze!-South Korea said.

 _...Is that so...?_

 _..._

-Rirrianna-san, how are you feering...?-Japan asked, a little concerned.

 _...How do I feel...?_

 _..._

 _...I Feel pretty good, actually..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _...Oh, right..._

 _...Japan can't hear my thoughts, anymore..._

-I feel a lot stronger now...-Lillianna said.-As if I could move a mountain, if I wanted to...-She explained.-...I can also feel the breeze and the ocean water...

 _...It's an interesting feeling..._

 _..._

 _...But, it's not all that I can feel..._

-I can also feel them...I can feel them all...-Lillianna said.-They are like little lights...Shinning bright...-Then, she became a little sad.-...It actually feels...Nostalgic...

 _...But, why...?_

 _..._

 _...And why..._

 _...Do I feel so sad...?_

 _..._

 _...I..._

 _...I..._

-V-ve! Lillie,don't cry!-Italy said in fright.

 _..."Don't cry"...?_

 _..._

 _...Tears..._

 _...I really am crying..._

 _...Why do I..._

 _...Why..._

 _..._

 _...Those..._

 _...Idiots..._

 _-Those...Stupid children!-_ Lillianna suddenly broke down.- _All I ever wanted...Was for you all...To get along...!-_ She yelled.- _But still...You all...You_ all!-She cried some more, and a powerful wind appeared around her.-The _hate...The darkness...The murders...The destruction..._

 _...I..._

 _...I...!_

-It's going to be okay, Lillie.-Italy said, warmly, as he hugged Lillianna. Suddenlt, "rondo veneziano-colombina" was heard.-You are not in that world anymore...Not with those cruel people...-He said, quietly.-We are here...We understand what you feel...It's going to be okay...

 _...It's..._

 _...Going to be okay...?_

-Da, it would be just fine~ I know that~-Russia said.-I had many cruel tsars in my long life, It was horrible...-He told.-I know what it feels like, when your own children betray you...All of us do...You are not alone...-He smiled warmly. The other nations looked at him for a few seconds, and smiled as well.-We have each other, and you have us...So,if you feel bad, don't be afraid to ask for help...

 _...They are..._

 _...In the same situation as me..._

 _...They understand..._

 _...And they care...!_

 _...They are so nice..._

... _I..._

 _...I..._

-I love you guys so much!-Lillianna cried, as she ran to hug as many nations as she could.-You are so nice to me!

* * *

-Rirrianna-san, are you feering arright now...?-Japan asked.

-...Yes...-Lillianna said.

 _...This is happening a lot lately, thought..._

 _..._

 _...Wait..._

-...What happenned to the room...?!-Lillianna asked, as she looked around. It was a mess, as furniture and some nations(Like Greece, who managed to fall asleep) were thrown around the room.-...On second thought, I don't want to know...

 _..._

 _...I got a feeling that I did it..._

 _...I wonder why...?_

-Ayah!-China suddenly yelled.

-What is it, Chugoku-san...?-Japan asked.

-It's Chinese new year today...!-China said.-I completely forgot about it!

-The presence of the awesome me, must have made you remember about it!-Prussia said, and then grinned a little.-The awesome me suddenly got an awesome plan!

-What is it, Bruder...?-Germany asked, with a sight.

-My awesome self thinks that we should make an awesome party!-Prussia said.-Then awesomly kill some terrorists, and awesomely party until next week! It would be the awesomest party ever!-He made a victory sign.-The beer and wurst are on the awesome me!

 _..._

 _...Too much "awesome"..._

-OMG!-America suddenly yelled, as he jumped really hight.-I just found out something important!

-...What is it, America?-England asked, with defeat.

-IS THIS WORLD REAL?!-America yelled, in a panic.-AM I REAL?! ARE YOU REAL?! ARE WE ALL REAL?!

-...Bloody git!-England yelled at him.-Stop yelling!

-But, Iggy!-America pouted.-That dream! She made it real! What if this world is also...?!

-Quiet!-England yelled. -We will talk about this later...

 _..._

 _...What the...?_

 _...What are they talking about...?_

 _...This world is real, isn't it...?_

 _...Isn't it...?_

-Can we go back on topic?-Germany said.

-Ve~ Germania~-Italy said.-What was the topic again...?

-The awesome party we would awesomly have!-Prussia said.

-Parties originated in Korea, Da-ze!-South Korea said.

 _..._

 _...Wasn't it about Chinese new year...?_

 _..._

 _...Which reminds me..._

-China, can I really have ancient Chinese hanfu...?-Lillianna asked, hopefully.

-Oh, of course!-China said, with a small smile.-We could go to my house right now, if you want!

-Yay!-Lillianna said, hapilly.-A real and beautiful hanfu!

-...Can I arso come...?-Japan asked, a little unsure. China looked surprised at first.-T-to your house and then...To the party...

-...Riben, of course you can!-He said as he hugged Japan.

-...C-chugoku-san...-Japan was embarrassed.-...C-can you stop with...?

-No.-China said, as he hugged him some more.-Not when you finally decided to go to my party!-He explained.-I am so happy~

-...C-chugoku-san...-Japan said, even more embarrassed now.-Y-you are...H-hugging me...T-too tightry...

-...Oh, sorry!-China said, as he lighted the hug.-Is it better now...?

-...H-hai...-Japan said, still embarrassed.

 _...So cute~_

-Fluffy NiChu!-Lillianna blurted hapilly. Japan became more embarrassed. Taiwan and Hungary were exchanging strange looks.

-R-rirrianna-san!-Japan yelled.

-Ve~ Germania~-Italy innocently asked.-What is NiChu...?

-It's NihonXChugoku!-Taiwan replied.

-And it's extra fluffy!-Hungary said.

-Ve? GiapponeXCina...?-Italy asked confused.-What does that mean...?

-It's a type of a pairing, little Italie~-France said, with a dreamy face expression.-Love can come in different forms~ It's a beautiful thing~

-Oui.-Jeanne said, as she stood next to france.-It comes in all forms and can even transcend time.

 _..._

 _...Is that Jeanne...?!_

 _...How is she even...?!_

-Bloody hell!-England yelled, a little surprised and scared.-How did you..?

-I am not sure.-Jeanne said.-One second I was in heaven, and the next I am here.-She explained. Then, she smiled a little at England.-And, I have forgiven you long ago.

-...O-oh...-England said, a little embarrassed.-...T-that's good to hear...N-not that I actually c-care or anything...

-How cute~-France said with glee.-Angleterre is embarrassed~

-S-shut up, frog!-England shutterred.

 _...Is this Franne...?_

 _...Or is this FrUk...?_

 _...It's also cute^^_

 _*Even thought, I like UsUk more..._

 _..._

 _...It's FranceXJeanneXEngland..._

 _..._

 _...It looks a little awkward, thought..._

 _...But, still pretty cute..._

-Hey!-Prussia suddenly yelled.-Stop with your unawesome talk already!-He said, mad.-You unawesome people just ignored my awesome idea!

-Ja. Ja.-Germany said.-You want us to prepare for your "awesome" party.

-Ja, West!-Prussia said.-And I am giving you an awesome chance to help the awesome me!

-Ve~ Prussia.-Italy said.-Can I help too..?

-Ja, my little but less awesome friend.-Prussia said, with a grin.

-Stupid fratello.-Romano said, as he huffed.-Fine, I will come too.-He said.-Someone has to look after the idiot.

-I will go together with my little tomato~-Spain said.

-I am not your little tomato, you Tomato bastard!-Romano yelled at him.

 _...SpaMano..._

 _..._

 _-_ Lillie, Are you coming...?-China asked with a small smile. Japan was already at his side. Taiwan, Hong Kong and South Korea were near them.

 _...Where to...?_

 _...Oh..._

-Yes~-Lillianna said hapilly, as she ran to them.-Wait for me!

-Waiting originated in Korea, da-ze!-South Korea said.

-It's going to be so much fun!-China said.-This time, Riben is with us!

-...H-hai...-Japan said, embarrassed.-...C-chugoku-san...

-I will bring a lot of fireworks.-Hong Kong said.

-It's going to be great!-Taiwan said.

 _..._

 _...OMG..._

 _All of them are so warm and nice and cute~_

 _I already love this new family^^_


End file.
